Saiyan Uzumaki
by dark51
Summary: Dans un monde gouverné par les femmes, il y avait un clan où tous les cent ans, un enfant naissait différent. Pourquoi ? L'origine de ce mystère c'est perdu dans la temps. Naruto est né avec cette différence, qui lui amena la haine et l'abandon. Pourtant, c'est cette différence qui pourrait être le salut du monde. "Je suis Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Et je suis un Super Saiyan". Harem
1. Saiyan

Un Saiyan ?

Un petit garçon se trouvait seul, recroquevillé sur lui-même au pied d'un arbre, près des terrains d'entraînement de Konoha et pleurait à chaude larme, alors que la nuit était tombée. Cet enfant avait des cheveux rouges hérissés, une unique mèche blonde qui accompagnait les autres sur son front et des yeux semblables à des saphirs. Mais, ce qui était le plus étrange chez ce garçon, c'est qu'il possédait trois tâches de naissances semblables à des moustaches sur chaque joue mais aussi…une queue de singe qui sortait de son bas dos. Le nom de ce garçon était Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, le fils de deux femmes, Minako Namikaze, quatrième Hokage de Konoha et de Kushina Uzumaki, héritière du clan Uzumaki, ancienne Jinchuriki de Kyubi.

Enfin, fils désavoué serait le terme plus exact. Durant les quatre premières années de sa vie, Naruto eu une vie heureuse avec sa famille et ses sœurs, au nombre de cinq. Le jeune garçon savait qu'il avait eu de la chance, car normalement, un garçon née d'un clan de Kunoichi finissait le plus souvent à l'orphelinat où serviteur de ce clan. Pourquoi vous demandez-vous ? Car cette ère est gouverné par les femmes, seule elles peuvent utiliser le chakra et ceux, depuis le temps de la grande prêtresses des six chemins. Comprenant que leurs lignés risquait de s'éteindre si elles enfantaient avec des hommes et mettaient au monde trop de garçons, elles ont réussi à créer un jutsu permettant de leur doter des organes génitaux masculins permettant d'enfanter entre elles et de mettre au mondes une fille d'une probabilité à 99%.

Les 1% restant sont de donner naissance à un garçon, mais cela ne change strictement rien au fait qu'il ne peut pas utiliser le chakra. Il s'agit d'un garçon normal né de deux femmes. Le jeune Naruto fut un cas différent. Ses mères ne purent l'abandonner, ayant craqué devant la frimousse du bébé et le firent donc rejoindre leur famille composé de sa sœur jumelle et de ses quatre autres sœurs aînés, chacune issues d'une paire de jumelle, à la différence que les deux premières paires sont nés de Minako et la troisième de Kushina, qui voulait absolument donner la vie malgré sa condition de Jinchuriki. Cela a donc finit, par le prise en Otage de Naruto et Mito, la jumelle du garçon, Kyubi arraché d'elle par le ravisseur de ces enfants, une femmes masquée étrange, le saccage du démon renard dans le village de Konoha,

Minako qui arrêta la femme masquée et enfin, le biju, qui fut sceller en Mito grâce à Minako, Hiruko la troisième Hokage ainsi que les deux sannin Tsunade et Jiyuna. Alors que ces derniers voulaient révéler son statut de Jinchuriki au village, Kushina, qui avait tenu grâce aux premiers soins de Tsunade, les menaça **« de les déchirer en morceaux puis de les éparpiller un peu partout dans les différents villages cachés ».** Elle savait que les idiots de civils, homme ou femme, verraient sa petite fille comme le Kyubi réincarné. Donc, dans leurs infinis sagesses (et surtout instinct de préservation), ils décrétèrent que les derniers évènements de cette nuits seraient un secret de rang S et que le seul les doyennes et le conseil des Kunoichis seraient au courant du nouveau statut de Jinchuriki de Mito. Mais revenons à Naruto.

Comme nous le disions tout à l'heure, Naruto vécu heureux avec sa famille pendant quatre ans. Jusqu'à ce que survint cette incident. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'était réveillé un jour, dans des décombres d'un bâtiment, sans aucun vêtement sur lui. Autour de lui, le village était en ruine comme après le passage du Kyubi. Les gens le regardait dans la peur et la haine, murmurant monstre sur son passage, que ce soit les civils ou les Kunoichis. Puis, Minako l'avait pris avec lui, sans même un regard, pour se téléporter dans leur maison et l'enfermé dans sa chambre, où il resta une journée entière. Il avait beau eu s'égosiller derrière sa porte, personne ne vint le voir ou lui donna les réponses à ses questions.

Puis, le lendemain, Kushina et Minako étaient revenus dans sa chambre et emballèrent ses affaires, sans un mot. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles avaient fait ça. Tous ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'orphelinat et que ses mères l'y avaient laissé, sans même se retourner lorsqu'il les avait suppliés de le garder avec eux. C'était il y a un peu moins d'an. Aujourd'hui, il aurait dû fêter son anniversaire avec sa jumelle et les membres de de sa famille. Mais il ne faisait plus partie de cette famille, il l'avait bien compris. Il suffit de voir le regard que lui donnent ses sœurs aînées quand il s'approche d'elles pour leur parler quand il les croise dans le village. C'était loin du regard d'amour qu'elles lui donnaient autrefois.

Quant à Minako, Kushina et Mito, il ne les a jamais revus depuis comme si elles l'évitaient. Enfin, surtout ses mères, sa sœur jumelles devait être surveillé par des ANBU qui s'arrangeaient pour que leur route ne se croise pas. Cela n'avait pas empêché son cœur de se briser plus qu'il ne l'était, quand il est parti espionner sa famille tout à l'heure et qu'il les ait vu heureux, fêtant l'anniversaire de Mito. Et donc, il se retrouvait seul, près de cet arbre, n'ayant aucun ami avec qui fêter ses cinq ans puisque le responsable et les personnels de l'orphelinat ne le permettaient pas. La seule personne qui le traitait encore avec amour était Hiruko, celle qu'il considérait comme sa grand-mère, mais il ne voulait pas la déranger plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

 ** _" Joyeux anniversaire, Naruto, " murmura-il d'une voix étouffé de sanglot._ **

Il vu alors un éclat de lumière étrange, du coin de l'œil, qui semblait provenir du ciel. Intrigué, le petit garçon à la queue de singe releva la tête en direction de la voûte céleste pour apercevoir ce qui semblait être une météorite…qui se dirigeait droit vers le terrain d'entrainement où il se tenait. Apeuré, il se cacha plus profondément dans le petit bois et attendit le choc, recroquevillé une nouvelle fois et les bras sur la tête. L'impact provoqua de puissantes secousses qui firent hurler Naruto de peur. Une fois les tremblements calmés, l'Uzumaki attendit un certain temps, mais sa curiosité l'emporta et il sortit de sa cachette pour voir l'objet tombé du ciel.

Une fois sortit du petit bois, il vit alors dans un cratère, ce qui semblait être une sphère. Il voulut s'approcher encore plus mais brusquement, de la fumée sortit de la sphère et une porte s'ouvrit de cette dernière. Sorti alors un homme assez musclé et grand, plus que la moyenne. Il possédait de longs cheveux noirs et portait ce qui semblait être une armure de combat noire et brune ainsi qu'un étrange appareil vert à son œil gauche.

 ** _" Hum, " dit-il, tandis que son étrange appareil émettait des bruits tout aussi étranges, " le potentiel que ces êtres-vivants ont sur cette planète sont correcte pour de la vermine. La moyenne est de 300 mais on dirait que certains arrive à en atteindre presque les 1000. Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en occuper tout seul vu leur nombre mais avec quelques hommes, il serait facile de s'emparer de cette planète et de la vendre à un bon prix, " ._**

Il vit alors un mouvement sur sa gauche. Il tourna donc la tête pour apercevoir un petit garçon, roux, portant un short bleue marine et un-t-shirt rouge avec une feuille stylisé noir imprimé dessus tandis que ses pieds était chaussé de sandale noire. Puis il se figea en voyant la queue du garçon.

 _ **" Comment est-ce possible ? L'un d'entre nous aurait-il survécu à l'astéroïde ? " .**_

Il se mit alors à marcher en direction du gamin alors que ce dernier prit un peu de recul en voyant l'homme effrayant s'approcher de lui.

 ** _" Dis-moi, gamin ? Est-ce que il y quelqu'un d'autre comme toi ? "._**

 ** _" Co…Comme moi ? " bégaya Naruto._**

 ** _" Oui, comme toi. La queue derrière toi. Connais-tu quelqu'un d'autre qui en possède une ? " ._**

 ** _" Je…Je n…ne crois pas, " répondit-il, " Dans le village, je suis le seul à en avoir une, " alors qu'il prit la dans ses mains en la collant contre lui, comme si il voulait la protéger._**

 ** _" Hum, je vois. Étrange, mais bon, le détecteur indique un niveau de puissance à 500. Pas mal, pour un gosse. Il n'y pas de doute, tu es sûrement un saiyan, " dit l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs._ **

Niveau de puissance. Saiyan. C'était quoi cette histoire. Le petit Naruto ne comprenait strictement rien.

 ** _" Tu pourrais nous être utile. Tu vas venir avec moi, " ._**

Là, l'Uzumaki avait vraiment peur. Il se mit donc à courir pour s'éloigner de l'homme qui voulait l'enlever. Mais il réapparut brusquement devant lui, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

 ** _" Allons, allons, ce n'est pas gentil d'essayer de me fausser compagnie, " ._**

Kushina se promenait tranquillement à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du village. La journée a été longue avec l'anniversaire de sa benjamine et le festival de la défaite du Kyubi. Alors, elle était partit se ressourcer en-dehors de cette atmosphère oppressante. Minako avait voulu qu'elle emmène des ANBU avec elle. Pff, non mais, ça va, elle savait se défendre. Elle était une kunoichi de rang S, comme même. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers ses filles. Reika, Naomi, Kasumi, Emiko et Mito. Les deux aînés, Reika et Naomi, étaient âgées de dix ans et possédaient déjà le grade de chunin. Elles étaient sur une équipe avec Izumi, la fille de Mikoto, qui possède également le même grade. Emiko et Kasumi, elles, étaient âgées de huit ans et devait passer l'examen de genin dans peu de temps.

Elle était très fier de ses quatre aînés, bien qu'elle aurait préféré qu'elles attendent un peu avant de devenir des Kunoichis aussi rapidement et de profiter de leur enfance ; Enfance, dont devrait profiter Mito, puisque Minako avait désormais décrété que l'obtention du diplôme devait être attribué à l'âge de douze ans (Je reviendrai en détail sur les sœurs de Naruto dans un autre chapitre). Mais, immanquablement, son esprit s'axa alors vers son fils unique, Naruto, qu'elle avait abandonné. Les aînées du clan Uzumaki l'avait prévenu. Tous les cent ans, un Uzumaki mâle naissait avec une queue de singe. Et à chaque fois, des malheurs s'abattaient sur le clan.

Elles avaient donc proposé qu'elle et Minako, abandonnent le garçon, voir même qu'elles le tuent. Elles avaient refusé, horrifier que les doyens du clan leurs demandent une telle chose ignoble. Les premières années avaient été merveilleuses, leur garçon apportait une joie de vivre immense dans leur famille. Et puis, il y a eu cet incident. Kushina n'oubliera jamais cette nuit de pleine lune. Et ce monstre qui était apparu au milieu de nulle part, saccageant le village comme le Kyubi, il y quelques années. Heureusement, il y avait eu très peu de perte humaine cette fois-ci, le monstre préférant détruire les bâtiments qui avaient été rapidement évacué plutôt que de s'intéresser aux Kunoichis.

Après une longue bataille, elles avaient finis par assommer la créature. Pour le voir rapetisser et se transformer en son fils. C'est là qu'elle avait compris que les doyennes avaient raison. Cet enfant était maudit. Après une réunion du conseil mouvementé, pour savoir que faire du garçon, il fut décidé que Naruto soit banni du clan et placé à l'orphelinat, malgré les protestations du sandaime qui était la seule à le défendre. Ses quatre aînées furent mit au courant de ce qui s'était véritablement passé pour leur frère mais pas Mito.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand elle aperçut un scintillement dans le ciel. La source de ce scintillement s'écrasa dans l'un des nombreux terrains d'entraînement de Konoha, l'un des plus éloignés du village. Intrigué, elle se dirigea dans cette direction en sautant d'arbre en arbre, ce qui n'était pas très facile quand on portait un yukata. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva sur ses lieux et aperçu alors un homme étrange, aux longs cheveux noirs et…son fils désavoué, Naruto. **Que faisait-il ici ? se demandait Kushina.**

 ** _" Laissez-moi tranquille. Je ne veux pas venir avec vous, " s'écria le petit garçon._**

 ** _" Arrête de geindre et viens avec moi. Ta place est avec les tiens, et non avec cette vermine qui peuple cette planète, " dit l'étranger._**

Kushina hésita à intervenir. Sa logique lui disait de laisser l'individu emmener son fils, se débarrassant ainsi de la menace du monstre. Mais, quelque chose de plus fort que la logique lui disait de s'interposer et de venir en aide à son enfant banni. Foutu instinct maternel. Alors quand elle vit le brun frapper son fils, elle n'hésita plus. Elle chargea. L'homme allait asséner un second coup pour assommer Naruto mais son détecteur l'avertit d'une présence ennemie, lui permettant d'esquiver alors de justesse le coup qui lui était destiné sur la tête. Il fit un bond en arrière et prit ensuite le temps de détailler son nouvel opposant.

Il s'agissait d'une femme aux longs cheveux du même roux que le garçon derrière elle. Elle avait les yeux violets, le visage une peu rond. Elle était vêtu d'un Kimono rouge, orné de tourbillon blanc, qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds, une ceinture noire ceignant sa taille.

 ** _" Kaa-chan, " dit Naruto, faisant grimacer Kushina._**

 _ **" Qui es-tu ? La mère du garçon, " demanda l'étranger.**_

 _ **" Non, je ne le suis plus, " répondit-elle, attristant Naruto.**_

 ** _" Alors, pourquoi te mets-tu en travers de ma cible ? " ._ **

Il avait raison. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas laissé l'emmener ? Son corps avait réagi tout seul, il lui commandait de défendre le garçon. Elle lui donna donc une excuse, espérant par la même occasion faire comprendre à Naruto qu'elle n'était plus sa mère.

" Le garçon pourrait être une arme utile pour le village. C'est aussi simple que ça, " .

 **Une…une arme ? se dit Naruto, qui fixait le sol, complètement abasourdi. C'est tout ce que je suis pour eux ? Mais pourquoi ? .**

 ** _" Une arme ? Que veux-tu dire ? " demanda l'homme._**

 ** _" Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, " lui répondit-elle, " Naruto, " enchaîna la rousse, captant l'attention du garçon, " Va-t'en. Retourne au village et préviens le Hokage. Qu'elle fasse venir du renfort au cas où, "._**

 _ **" Mais, et toi alors ? " .**_

 ** _" Fais ce que je te dis ! " lui hurla-t-elle._ **

Apeuré, Naruto partit donc en direction du village, les larmes aux yeux. Kushina ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable mais elle refréna rapidement cette émotion. Ce n'était plus son enfant mais un monstre dans une peau humaine.

 ** _" Tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter toute seule. Tch, ton niveau de puissance frôle à peine les 800, tu ne pourras jamais me battre avec un niveau aussi médiocre, " ._**

 ** _"Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Comment comptes-tu me battre alors que tu n'es qu'un homme ? " répliqua Kushina._**

L'homme en question ricana avant de dire :

 ** _" Je ne suis pas un simple homme. Je suis un SAIYAN ! " ._**

Pendant ce temps, Naruto courrait en direction du village, paniqué. Sa Kaa-chan était parmi les plus fortes Kunoichis du monde mais il avait senti chez cet homme une énergie étrange et sauvage. Il était tout sauf normal. Épuisé, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle tandis que les paroles de sa mère lui revenaient en tête, ainsi que celles des villageois.

 _ **" Regarde, c'est ce monstre, " .**_

 _ **" Ne t'approche pas de lui, il est dangereux, " .**_

 _ **" Dégage démon, " .**_

 _ **" Le garçon pourrait être une arme utile pour le village, " .**_

 **Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il me déteste ? .** Puis derrière lui, là où il avait laissé sa mère maternelle, il entraperçut ce qui semblait être des vagues de lumières tandis que la terre tremblait légèrement. Un sentiment d'appréhension tordit ses entrailles. Sa mère dira ce qu'elle veut, pour lui, elle, Minako et ses sœurs étaient encore sa famille. Son amour était trop fort pour qu'il puisse se mettre à les haïr. Il fit donc demi-tour avec une seule idée en tête. Protéger sa mère.

Kushina ne s'était plus senti aussi démuni que durant son enlèvement par des kunoichis de Kumo. Son adversaire l'a totalement surclassé. Elle se tenait au milieu d'herbe brûlé, ses vêtements déchirés, exposant le haut de sa poitrine, sa peau était parsemée d'écorchure et de brûlure. Comment un simple homme pouvait être aussi fort ? Et qu'est-ce que pouvait bien être ses rayons d'énergie qu'il tirait à partir de ses mains ? Seules les femmes savent utiliser le chakra pourtant. Un pied s'abattit sur son ventre, la faisant cracher de la bile. L'homme s'amusa ensuite à essuyer sa bottes sur elle, la faisant hurler de douleur.

 ** _" Tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser le garçon plutôt que de m'affronter, " dit-il cruellement. " Regarde-toi à présent, tu es à moitié morte, " ._**

 _ **" La ferme, 'tebane, " murmura Kushina.**_

 ** _" Oh, tu as encore de la force pour parler. Mais ne t'inquiète pas…, " dit-il, tandis qu'il enlevait son pied de son ventre pour ensuite mettre sa main au-dessus d'elle._ **

Cette dernière se mit à briller d'une lumière inquiétante, « je vais mettre fin à tes souffrances, ». Alors que la vague d'énergie allait se déferler sur la rouquine, un flou rouge apparut au-dessus d'elle, et un petit poing s'abattit sur la joue du Saiyan, faisant dévier sa main de justesse, le faisceau d'énergie passant à côté de Kushina et continua sa route pour creuser une tranchée sur le sol.

 ** _" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " s'écria la rouquine, en voyant que son sauveur était son fils, qui se tenait devant elle, tandis que son ennemi était à terre, plusieurs mètres devant eux. " Je t'ai dit de prévenir Minako, " ._**

 ** _" Je sais, " murmura Naruto, qui reprit plus fort, " Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser tomber, " ._**

Sa mère écarquilla des yeux avant de reprendre la parole agacée.

 ** _" Bon sang, tu n'as toujours pas compris. Je ne suis plus ta mère, tu ne fais plus parti de cette famille ! " ._**

 ** _" Je sais, " répondit-il, étonnant Kushina, " Je sais que vous ne m'aimez plus. Mais moi…, " continua-t-il, " …moi, je vous aime toujours. Et je vais tout faire pour que vous m'aimiez à nouveau. Même si je dois mourir en te protégeant, dattebayo, " termina-t-il, tout en se retournant._**

Kushina resta figea après avoir entendu les paroles de son fils et devant son regard, qui croisa le sien. Il n'y avait ni tromperie, ni mensonge dans ses yeux. Seulement de la détermination et un amour inconditionnel. Pour elle et sa famille. Le garçon de 5 ans chargea sur son ennemi, qui s'était relevé. Il donna des coups de poings maladroits, des coups de pieds sans aucun contrôle que le saiyan esquiva sans aucun problème. Bon, la droite que le morveux lui avait donnée, il avait senti passer, mais bon, ça restait un coup de poing de morveux. Au bout d'un moment, le **« combat »** l'ennuya, il donna donc une simple gifle au garçon, ce qui le fit voler sur quelques mètres avant d'atterrir au sol.

Mais il ne se découragea pas, et le petit Uzumaki se releva, déterminé. **Hum, je devrais peut-être le briser mentalement, il sera sûrement plus coopératif ensuite. Voyons, pourquoi ne pas tuer cette femme ? Il a l'air d'y tenir même si ça ne semble pas réciproque, .**

Pendant ce temps, Kushina observa le combat de son fils dans un état second.

 ** _" Je vous aime toujours, "._**

Cette phrase repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Se seraient-elles tous trompés ? Naruto était-il vraiment un monstre ? Pourtant, il se battait pour la protéger, elle, sa mère qui l'avait abandonné. Et puis son regard avait complètement ébranlé ses convictions. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Un mouvement devant elle la ramena à la réalité. Le saiyan s'approchait lentement d'elle, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres, la faisant frémir de peur. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait plus se défendre, son corps ne lui répondait plus. Mais une voix stoppa la marche l'homme, tout en faisant battre le cœur de Kushina.

 ** _" Ne t'approche pas d'elle, " dit Naruto avec hargne. " Ne t'approche pas de ma Kaa-chan, " ._**

 ** _" Sotchi, " ._**

 _ **" Et qui m'en empêchera ? Toi ? Ne me fais pas rire, " dit l'ennemi, qui reprit sa marche vers la rouquine, cette dernière essayant de se relever pour pouvoir se défendre.**_

 **Je ne peux pas le laisser se battre. C'est aux parents de protéger leur enfant, pas l'inverse. Attends un peu Sotchi, je vais te ramener à la maison, nous allons tous nous excuser auprès de toi. Laisse-moi régler cela, .** Mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de tenir sur ses jambes, ces dernières se dérobaient sous elles, et alors que le saiyan s'approchait de plus en plus près d'elle, Naruto ne pouvait que regarder son ennemi effacer la distance qui se trouvait entre lui et Kushina.

 **Non, je dois la protéger. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure. Bon sang, bon sang, pesta Naruto. Il avait beau avoir réussi à se relever, son corps pesait une tonne. Allez, bouge, bouge, .** Le saiyan, arrivé à quelques mètres de la Kunoichi, tandis la main devant lui, une sphère violette prenant forme dans sa paume. Naruto sentit alors une étrange chaleur dans sa poitrine, qui semblait irradier la puissance, le pouvoir. Il décida donc d'y puiser dedans. Le brun était tellement obnubilé par Kushina, qu'il ne vit même pas son détecteur indiqué un niveau de puissance qui montait en flèche.

 ** _" Bon voyage dans l'autre monde, " dit-il, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lâcher sa technique, tandis que Kushina fermait les yeux, résigné à son sort._**

 ** _" JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS T'APPROCHER D'ELLE ! " hurla Naruto._ **

Puis brusquement, une puissante aura doré prit forme autour de lui et l'engloutit. Stupéfait, le saiyan et Kushina regardèrent dans la direction du garçon. Ce dernier avait changé. Ses cheveux était désormais redressé sur sa tête et était passé du rouge à une magnifique couleur doré, quelques mèches de cheveux tombaient encore sur son front, dont celle qui était blonde, avait viré à l'argenté. Ses yeux, bleus saphir, avaient viré d'un vert émeraude saisissant. Sa queue avait également changé de couleur en passant du brun à un doré semblable à celui de ses cheveux, et une puissante aura de la même couleur que ses cheveux entouraient son corps.

 _ **" Sotchi…, " murmura la rousse, complètement choqué de la nouvelle apparence de son fils et de la puissance qui l'irradiait.**_

 ** _" C'est quoi ça ? Les saiyans sont censés se transformer en singe. Et comment peut-il avoir un niveau de puissance aussi élevé ? Et il ne fait qu'augmenter… Argh ! " hurla le brun de douleur, le détecteur ayant explosé sur son œil à la surcharge de puissance._**

Naruto se mit alors à marcher calmement dans sa direction, puis brusquement, il disparut.

 ** _" Où est-il pass… ? " mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car il sentit une douleur immense dans son estomac._**

Naruto y avait enfoncé son poing. Il enchaîna avec un uppercut sous le menton, suivit d'un coup de pied dans le ventre à nouveau. Le brun recula de quelques pas, avant de poser un genou au sol, haletant. Le garçon **« doré »** fixait sans émotions son ennemi, ce qui énerva ce dernier. Ce n'était qu'un gosse, putain. Comment osait-il le regarder ainsi, comme si il ne valait pas son temps ? Il se releva pour ensuite s'élever dans les airs, au grand choc de Kushina, alors que Naruto continuait à garder son visage stoïque. **D'ici, il ne peut pas m'atteindre, il n'a pas encore appris à voler. Je vais lui faire comprendre qui est le chef ici, .** Une nouvelle fois, il fit apparaître une sphère violette, mais d'un volume plus important, avec des éclairs crépitant autour. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes, faire ? Si tu esquive cette attaque, c'est ta mère qui la prendra de plein fouet, ». Puis, il lança la sphère vers sa cible, à savoir Naruto.

 ** _" Ne reste pas là, Naruto ! Sauve-toi, " s'écria Kushina mais son fils ne bougea pas, ses yeux ne quittant pas la sphère d'énergie qui s'approchait droit sur lui._**

 ** _" Ne t'inquiète pas, Kaa-chan, tout se passera bien, " répondit calmement Naruto. Sa voix dégageait une telle assurance qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de le croire._**

 ** _" Haha, Haha, il est tétanisé par la peur, il n'ose même plus boug…, " mais ce passa ensuite le laissa sans voix._ **

Nonchalamment, le garçon leva son bras, et l'abattit sur la sphère, la déviant sur le côté et qui s'écrasa au sol à quelques mètres. Elle généra une puissante explosion de couleur violette, et fit soulever un nuage de fumée. Quand cette dernière se dispersa, un cratère s'étendait là où l'explosion avait eu lieu.

 ** _" Co…Comment… ? " bégaya le saiyan, tandis que Kushina resta une nouvelle fois stupéfaite devant les prouesses de son fils._**

Ce dernier disparut une nouvelle fois, pour réapparaître derrière son ennemi, abattant son pied dans les côtes du brun, qui s'écrasa au sol suite à la force du coup, tandis que Naruto resta dans les airs, au grand choc du saiyan et de sa mère.

 _ **" Ce n'est pas possible, depuis qu'il s'est transformé, on dirait que ses instinct de saiyan l'ont complètement submergé. Je suis sûr qu'il ne savait pas voler avant notre rencontre, " . Le doré à la mèche d'argent étendit ses bras sur le côté, tandis que deux sphères d'énergie de la même couleur que ses cheveux engloutissent ses mains. " Bordel, maintenant il arrive à utiliser son Ki ! Mais c'est quoi ce gamin ? " .**_

Naruto joignit alors ses deux mains, et un puissant faisceau d'énergie en émergea, droit vers son ennemi, qui l'engloutit et le fit hurler de douleur. Lorsque le rayon se dissipa, le corps du saiyan était complètement amoché, son armure fêlé et briser à divers endroits. L'Uzumaki amorça sa descente lentement, et reposa ses pieds sur le sol pour ensuite s'avancer vers le blessé, ce dernier essayant de s'éloigner vivement de son adversaire.

 ** _" Ne t'approche pas de moi, " hurlait-il, mais Naruto l'ignora et continua sa route._**

Puis brusquement, l'aura autour de lui se dissipa et il retrouva sa couleur de cheveux d'origine. Ses yeux était à demi-fermés et lentement, son corps s'affala au sol, évanoui, au grand étonnement de son ennemi. **Son corps n'a pas dû supporter autant de puissance à un si jeune âge, .** Le saiyan arriva à se relever et se dirigea vers le petit garçon.

 ** _" Tu as de la chance, tu pourrais être utile dans nos plan, sinon, je t'aurais tué sur le champ, " dit-il, tout en saisissant le rouquin dans le dos de son t-shirt, puis le souleva pour le laisser pendre à bout de bras._**

Brusquement, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs se retourna et tira un faisceau d'énergie qui transperça Kushina. Cette dernière, dans l'ardent désir de protéger son fils, avait réussi à se relever puis attaquer son ennemi. Malheureusement pour elle, il avait vu venir et à présent, elle se retrouvait avec une plaie ouverte dans le bas ventre.

 ** _" Pourquoi veux-tu emmener mon fils avec toi ? " réussis-t-elle à demander._**

 ** _" Pourquoi dis-tu ? C'est très simple. Tout simplement parce qu'il est un saiyan comme moi, "._ **

Puis, ce qui semblait être une ceinture autour de sa taille, se trouvait être en réalité…une queue de singe, en tout point à celle de son fils, comme il le démontrait à le faisant bouger dans son dos.

 _ **" Tu sembles être surprise. Tu ignorais donc que ton fils était un saiyan. Eh bien, laisse-moi t'expliquer qui nous sommes. Nous sommes une race de guerrier aux aptitudes incroyable, capable de se transformer en singe géant durant les pleines lunes, ce qui décuple notre puissance. L'ennui, c'est que sous cette forme, la plupart des saiyans perdent totalement leur esprit, n'ayant qu'une puissante soif de destructions pour les guider. Malheureusement, notre race est en voie d'extinction suite à la destruction de notre planète natale, Vegeta, qui est entré en collision avec un astéroïde, " .**_

 ** _" Des singes géants, " dit Kushina, ses yeux s'écarquillant._**

 _ **" Oui, des singes géants, " dit l'homme, " Oh mais, je comprends, ton fils s'est un jour transformé et vous l'avez pris un monstre. Pauvre petit, il n'a pas du savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Du jour au lendemain, les personnes en qui tu as le plus confiance te tourne le dos, " .**_

 ** _" Rends–le moi, " murmura Kushina, qui continua plus fort " Rends-moi mon petit garçon, " ._**

 _ **" Je ne crois pas. Il sera, comment as-tu dit déjà ? Ah oui, il sera une arme parfaite et se battra pour notre cause. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras morte avant de pouvoir le regretter, " répondit-il, cruellement, avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers sa capsule spatiale.**_

 ** _" Non arrête, " dit la rouquine en essayant de se relever, tandis que le saiyan entrait dans sa capsule, et s'installait avec le fils de la kunoichi à l'intérieur, son corps étant suffisamment petit pour qu'ils se mettent à deux dans son étrange engin spatial._**

Ce dernier referma la porte sur le saiyan et le rouquin, puis commença à s'élever lentement dans les airs, à la grande horreur de Kushina.

 _ **" Non, je vous en prie, pas ça, " .** _

Puis, dans une pointe de vitesse, la sphère s'éleva vers la voûte céleste pour finalement disparaître dans l'infini de l'espace.

 ** _" NARUTOOO ! " ._**


	2. Liberté

**A/N: voici le chapitre 2**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Deux ans. Deux années que Naruto s'était fait enlevé par le mystérieux saiyan. Tous deux avaient atterri sur une autre planète, puis avait retrouvé deux des derniers saiyans survivant : Nappa et Vegeta, le prince des saiyan. C'est là que le petit rouquin apprit le nom de son ravisseur : Raditz. Il avait alors expliqué ce qui s'était passé sur la planète qu'il venait de visiter. Dire qu'ils avaient été choqués est un euphémisme.

Puis Naruto avait cru voir une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux du plus petit, Vegeta. Les trois Saiyan avaient fourni alors au jeune garçon un entraînement intensif afin qu'il reproduise la transformation de son combat contre Raditz. A leur grande frustration, ils n'ont eu aucun résultat. Mais grâce à cela, l'Uzumaki est devenu plus fort, beaucoup plus fort. Désormais, il sait d'où était venue cette haine dont il avait été la victime.

Sa transformation en singe géant, en Oozaru. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance pour lui car quand il sera libre, et un jour il le sera, il rentrera chez lui et prouvera à sa famille et Konoha qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Et que désormais, grâce à tout ce qu'il avait appris, il pourrait tous les défendre. Comme quoi, le sadisme des trois saiyans avait du bon finalement. Il avait du mal à se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé durant la nuit de son enlèvement, principalement quand Raditz s'était approché de sa mère.

Son esprit devenait flou après cela. La nuit, il lui arrivait de faire des cauchemars sur ce jour fatidique en entendant sa mère crier son nom. Il fut sorti de ces pensées en entendant un cri de guerre à ses côtés. Ennuyé, il tourna la tête pour apercevoir un grand homme chauve et musclé, torse nu, se faire attaquer par un gamin de cinq ans aux longs cheveux noirs en bataille, habillé d'un uniforme violet et d'une sorte d'écharpe blanche autour du cou.

Il s'agissait du saiyan Nappa et d'un métis terrien-saiyan nommé Son Gohan. Derrière lui, se trouvait trois corps. Celui d'un type chauve avec un débardeur blanc et bas vert nommé Tenshinhan, un autre d'un mec qui possède une longue crinière noire avec quelques cicatrices sur son visage portant un Kimono orange nommé Yamcha et puis un dernier qui avait la peau verte et possédait deux antennes sur le front tandis que ses bras avaient des parties rosées, tout comme son ventre et il portait une tenue de combat violette. Il s'appelait Piccolo et appartenait à la race des Nameks.

Yamacha est mort suite au combat contre les Saibamans, d'étrange petite créature verte, Tenshinhan suite à ses blessures infligés par Nappa, et Piccolo en protégeant deux enfants d'une attaque du sanguinaire saiyan, Gohan et Gaiya, cette dernière semblant être la jumelle du métis. Gohan, furieux de la mort de Piccolo s'était mis à attaquer sans relâche le saiyan chauve, son cri ayant sorti Naruto de ses pensées.

Il y a maintenant un an, Raditz était partit chercher son frère Kakarot sur la planète Terre. Problème, ce dernier n'avait absolument aucune envie de l'accompagner. Après un dur combat entre les deux frères et Piccolo, Kakarotto renommé Son Goku, se sacrifia en bloquant Raditz et tous deux prirent de plein fouet la technique du Namek. C'est là qu'ils entendirent une conversation intéressante grâce à leurs Scooter. Goku pouvait-être ressuscité grâce à ce qu'ils appelaient les dragons balls, ces dernières permettant de réaliser n'importent quels vœux.

Nappa et Vegeta avaient donc décidée de se rendre sur terre pour mettre la main dessus, prenant Naruto avec eux. A présent, les défenseurs de la terre avaient subi plusieurs pertes et les saiyans aucune. Il ne restait plus que Gohan, Gaiya et Krilin. Ces deux derniers se trouvaient auprès du corps de Piccolo. Krilin était un petit homme chauve, portant le même Kimono que Yamacha. Gaiya, elle, avait les cheveux noir comme son frère mais un peu moins en bataille.

Elle les tenait en une petite queue de cheval tandis que deux mèches encadraient son visage. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi noirs. Elle portait une variante du Kimono de Krilin. Le sien descendait jusqu'à ces genoux et elle portait un pantalon noir assez moulant tandis que ses pieds était chaussé de petite botte bleue. Contrairement à son frère, elle avait préféré avoir une tenue semblable à son père.

Naruto soupira de dépit. Gohan, qui semblait avoir l'avantage, l'avait rapidement perdu et à présent se faisait massacrer. Le rouquin avait pourtant espéré que ces terriens soit suffisamment fort pour pouvoir battre Vegeta et Nappa. Ainsi, il les aurait rejoints pour terrasser les deux saiyan. Mais il semblerait qu'il allait devoir attendre encore un peu pour pouvoir retrouver sa liberté. Et alors que Nappa semblait vouloir achever ses trois derniers adversaires, une grande puissance apparut dans les alentours.

 _ **" Cette puissance, " dit Krilin, " c'est lui. C'est Goku, ".**_

 _ **" Kakarot est ici ? " demanda Vegeta, qui n'était pas très grand pour un saiyan, et portait une armure blanche sur une combinaison bleue, ses cheveux noirs était long et hérissé.**_

Puis, un homme apparut dans les airs. Lui aussi portait un Kimono orange, un pantalon de même couleur et des bottes bleus. Ses cheveux, noirs comme tous saiyans, était en bataille et hérissé.

 _ **" Papa, " s'écrièrent Gohan et Gaiya.**_

 _ **" Goku, ' dit Krilin, tandis que son ami se posait à terre.**_

 _ **" Hey Krilin, heureux de te revoir, " dit le Saiyan , tandis que ses enfants coururent vers lui.**_

Il s'accroupit pour les prendre dans ses bras. Gohan resta dans la poitrine de son père tandis que Gaiya s'accrochait à son cou.

 _ **" Je suis fier de vous, » dit leur père, « Vous avez vaillamment défendu la Terre. Maintenant laissez-moi m'occupez du reste, ".**_

Ses enfants opinèrent de la tête et se dégagèrent de l'étreinte du saiyan, qui se releva. Son regard tomba sur les cadavres de Piccolo, Yamcha et Tenshinhan. La fureur se mit à briller dans ses yeux, sachant que la mort du Namek entraînait celle du Tout-puissant et par la même occasion la disparition des dragons balls, ces dernières étant liées au sort de son créateur, ce qui les empêcherait de ressusciter leurs amis.

Il observa ensuite ses ennemis, deux saiyan adultes mais aussi à sa grande surprise un jeune garçon un peu plus vieux que ses enfants. Des cheveux rouges épineux, une mèche sur son front qui se démarquait des autres par sa couleur blonde et son volume plus important, des yeux bleus saphir. S'il n'avait pas sa queue de singe, Goku n'aurait jamais pris cet enfant pour un saiyan, bien qu'il fallait admettre que la couleur de ses cheveux sortait de l'ordinaire.

Il portait une armure orange au ventre noir et aux épaulettes noires sur une combinaison noires également, bien que le haut de ses bras et ses mains soient nu et que ses avant-bras soient totalement recouvert de bracelets noirs, tandis que ses pieds était chaussé de bottes oranges. Malgré son jeune âge, Goku pouvait sentir une immense puissance en lui, bien plus grande que Nappa et pratiquement à égalité avec Vegeta.

Pourtant, le petit saiyan ne ressemblait en rien à ses deux compères. Il ne dégageait aucune agressivité, aucune soif de sang. En fait, il ne semblait même pas vouloir être ici.

 _ **" Krilin, qui est le garçon ? " demanda Goku, étonnant le chauve.**_

 _ **" Je crois qu'ils l'ont appelé Naruto. Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, il est resté assis sur ce rocher, sans bouger, sans même regarder le combat. Nappa et Vegeta lui ont dit de combattre mais il a refusé en les envoyant boulé. Je pense qu'il n'a pas envie de se battre. En vérité, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut même pas être avec les deux saiyans, " répondit son ami.**_

 _ **" Oui, j'ai pensé la même chose en le regardant, " dit Goku, ses enfants écoutant leur discussion.**_

Gaiya se mit alors à regarder Naruto. Ce dernier se sentit observer puis il aperçut que la petite métisse le regardait. Il lui fit un sourire et un petit geste de la main en même temps. La petite fille rougit de honte pour s'être fait prendre de dévisager le rouquin et détourna rapidement la tête.

 _ **" Tiens, tiens, Kakarot, " dit Nappa, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. " On y croyait plus. Tu as enfin décidé à te mont... " mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car Goku lui assena un uppercut dans le ventre, qui le fit reculer de quelque peu et tenir son ventre de douleur.**_

 _ **" Ça, c'était pour Chaozu, " dit le saiyan au cœur pur.**_

Furieux, Nappa asséna un coup de pied mais il se baissa et répliqua avec un crochet du gauche qui envoya voler le géant.

 _ **" Celui-là, c'était pour Yamcha, ".**_

 _ **" Sois maudit, " cria le moustachu qui s'éleva ensuite dans les airs, puis il lança un kikoha droit sur Goku. " Prends ça, ".**_

 _ **" C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, " répliqua-t-il, puis dans un cri de guerre, il libéra son ki, stoppant la technique du chauve.**_

 _ **" Quoi ? Comment ? " dit Nappa, stupéfait.**_

 _ **" Il a arrêté son attaque seulement avec son ki ! " dit Vegeta, tout aussi surpris.**_

Goku disparut alors pour réapparaître au-dessus de son ennemi, les mains liées au-dessus de sa tête.

 _ **" Celui-ci, il est pour Tenshinhan, ".**_

Puis il les abattit comme un coup de massue sur la tête de Nappa, qui avec la force du coup, se dirigea vers le sol à pleine vitesse. Mais le saiyan élevé sur terre n'en avait pas terminé. Il se dirigea lui aussi vers le sol en piqué, posa les pieds à terre avant Nappa, et avec une impulsion de ses jambes, il prit de l'élan pour se retrouver auprès du chauve.

 _ **" Et enfin, voilà pour Piccolo, ".**_

Et il lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes, l'éjectant droit dans un rocher.

 _ **" Espèce d'enfoiré, " cria le saiyan sanguinaire, qui émergea des débris. " Tu vas me le payer. Je suis un saiyan d'élite, je ne peux pas perdre face à un déchet de seconde classe comme toi, ".**_

 _ **" Ce serait possible si tu te servais mieux de ta force, " dit Goku.**_

Krilin et ses deux enfants l'observaient, émerveiller.

 _ **" Goku m'impressionnera toujours, c'est lui le plus fort, " dit Krilin.**_

Quant à Naruto, lui aussi observait scrupuleusement le saiyan de la Terre, avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. **Ai-je enfin trouvé quelqu'un de suffisamment fort pour les arrêter ?** pensa le petit Uzumaki _._

 _ **" Je vais te mettre en morceau, " continua à s'égosiller Nappa, tout en s'approchant de Goku.**_

 _ **" Espèce d'imbécile ! Ne vois-tu pas qu'il fait exprès de t'énerver pour te déstabiliser ! " cria Vegeta, interloquant son équipier, " Calme tes nerfs et tu l'auras, ".**_

Après un certain temps, le grand chauve se mit à rigoler.

 _ **" Héhéhé, tu as raison Vegeta, bien vu, " dit-il, tout en prenant de profonde inspiration.**_

 **Quel bouffon,** pensa le prince des saiyan, **Si cela continue, je vais devoir intervenir, .**

 _ **" Tu te débrouille plutôt bien pour m'énerver, j'ai failli tomber dans le panneau. Mais je ne tomberais plus dans tes petites ruses. Prépare-toi à mordre la poussière, " dit le chauve.**_

 _ **" Je commençais à désespérer, il était temps, " répondit Goku, " amène toi, je t'attends, ".**_

 _ **" Tu ne devrais pas être aussi arrogant, " dit son adversaire.**_

 **Pff, Nappa, ne changera jamais,** pensa Naruto, **Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance, il est juste confiant de sa force. Mais il est trop bête pour s'en rendre compte,** tandis que Vegeta avait des pensées similaires.

 _ **" Prépare-toi, " dit Nappa.**_

Quelques instants plus tard, Nappa se retrouvait au sol au pied de Vegeta. Qu'importe ce que le saiyan avait tenté contre Goku, il se faisait complètement surclasser. Alors, lorsque Vegeta lui avait déclaré qu'il allait prendre sa place, celui-ci avait décidé de s'en prendre au jumeau et à Krilin. Mais c'est alors que Goku s'était retrouvé enveloppé d'une étrange aura rouge et avait stoppé Nappa, puis l'avait déposé au pied de son compère.

Naruto réussit à entendre le nom de la technique et ses effets. Kaioken, l'aura de Kaio, qui consistait à concentrer toute l'énergie de son corps, puis à l'amplifier afin de multiplier sa force, sa vitesse et ses réflexes par dix, bien qu'elle semblait dangereuse pour son utilisateur. Naruto reporta son attention sur Vegeta et Nappa, ce dernier le suppliant de l'aider. Le prince des saiyans prit la main de son compère qui le remercia.

 _ **" Mais de rien, " répondit le prince.**_

Mais c'est alors qu'il augmenta sa prise sur la main de Nappa puis il envoya ce dernier dans les airs, juste au-dessus de lui.

 _ **" Vegeta, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " s'écria le chauve.**_

 _ **" Un saiyan à terre ne met d'aucune utilité, " répondit Vegeta.**_

Sous le regard médusé de Goku, Krilin, Gohan et Gaiya, il se mit à émettre une puissante énergie autour de son corps, parcourut d'éclair. Et dans un cri de guerre, l'aura qui entourait son corps se transforma en un puissant rayon qui se dirigea droit vers Nappa.

 _ **" VEGETAAAA ! " hurla-t-il, avant de qu'il ne fût annihiler par la puissante vague d'énergie.**_

 _ **" Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? Il vient de tuer son propre coéquipier, " dit Krilin, médusé par ce qui venait de se passer.**_

Goku observa sévèrement son futur adversaire et sans le quitter des yeux, il prit la parole.

 _ **" Krilin, emmène les enfants loin d'ici, vous n'êtes pas de taille contre lui, " dit-il.**_

 _ **" Non Papa, " dit la petite Gaiya, qui enserra la jambe de son père, " je ne veux pas tu t'en aille encore, je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses comme la dernière fois, " finit-elle, quelques larmes perlant ses petites joues.**_

 _ **" Ne t'inquiète " lui répondit son père, posant sa main sur la tête de sa fille. " Je reviendrai cette fois-ci, je te le promets. Gohan, veille bien sur ta petite sœur, ".**_

Son fils, qui semblait un peu désemparé lui aussi, reprit courage après les paroles de son père. Il protégera Gaiya à n'importe quel prix. Il prit doucement les bras de sa sœur afin de la faire lâcher leur père.

 _ **" Viens Gaiya, laissons Papa s'occuper de cela, " dit l'aîné des jumeaux.**_

Petit à petit, elle relâcha son père, puis elle suivit Krilin et Gohan, tout en observant le dos de Goku.

 _ **" Viens Vegeta, allons plus loin pour nous battre, " dit le saiyan au cœur pur, qui décolla suivit de près par son ennemie.**_

Pendant ce temps, Naruto avait continué à observer la scène devant lui sans bouger d'un pouce. Il n'avait pas été étonné le moins du monde lorsque Vegeta avait supprimé Nappa. Le prince détestait les faibles, il l'avait assez répété. Mais à présent, avec un autre de ses geôliers disparut, le petit Uzumaki se mit à espérer.

Goku semblait être un guerrier suffisamment puissant pour tenir tête à Vegeta. Peut-être qu'en unissant leur force, lui et Goku pourrait le vaincre et il serait enfin libre. Ou alors, devrait-il attendre que Vegeta soit affaibli pour l'achever ? Il était indécis. Après plusieurs minutes à cogiter, ses pensées furent interrompues par une puissante onde de choc suivi par de puissantes rafales de vent.

La cause de ces perturbations était deux vagues d'énergies, l'une violette qui semblait vouloir s'abattre sur Terre et l'autre bleue, qui avait percuté la violette afin de la repousser. Les deux faisceaux d'énergies essayaient d'asseoir leur domination l'un sur l'autre. Intrigué par le dénouement, Naruto s'envola dans les airs et se mit à voler à pleine puissance. Il arriva sur le lieu de l'affrontement, ravagé par le combat qui avait eu lieu.

Mais le petit saiyan se concentra d'avantage sur le duel qui se déroulait. Il avait reconnu le Canon Garric de Vegeta, ce qui signifiait que ce dernier cherchait à détruire la terre. Puis il reconnut le Kamehameha que cet humain , Yamacha, si il se souvenait bien de son nom, avait utilisé contre les Saibamans, sauf que celui-ci était dix fois plus puissants. Vegeta semblait horrifier de voir que sa technique ne prenait pas l'avantage, et Naruto crut même déceler une légère panique.

 _ **" Kaioken x4, " hurla alors Son Goku, dont le haut de Kimono avait disparu, le laissant torse nu.**_

L'effet fut immédiat. Le Kamehameha submergea le Canon Garric, et percuta de plein fouet le prince des saiyans le faisant hurler de douleur tandis que la technique l'envoyant droit vers le ciel de la Terre. Mais il réussit à s'en dégager, alors que le Kamehameha disparut dans l'espace.

 _ **" Bon sang, " hurla Vegeta, qui retourna sur la terre ferme, son visage empli de haine lorsqu'il fit fasse à Goku.**_

Ce dernier semblait mal en point, suite à l'utilisation excessive de l'aura de Kaio. Malgré tout, il restait debout, prêt à se battre, sous le regard admiratif de Naruto.

 _ **" Tu l'auras voulu Kakarot, cette forme me répugne, " dit-il, tout en créant une boule d'énergie éclatante dans sa main, à la grande d'horreur du petit Uzumaki alors que Goku s'interrogeait sur les actions de son ennemi, " mais si elle me permet de te battre alors cela en vaut la chandelle, ".**_

Puis il lança la sphère dans le ciel et arriver à une certaine hauteur, il referma son poing tout en s'écriant :

 _ **" Eclate, ".**_

La sphère augmenta en volume et se mit à briller de mille feux. La respiration de Vegeta s'accéléra lentement, puis alla de plus en plus vite. Il se mit alors à grandir, son visage commença à se déformer, des crocs se mirent à pousser dans sa bouche et des poils germèrent sur tout son corps. Au bout de quelques secondes, à la place de Vegeta se tenait à présent un immense singe, à la gueule énorme, ses yeux rouges braqués sur Goku.

 _ **" C'est…c'est un monstre, " dit Goku, horrifié.**_

Le monstre en question, voulut asséner son poing sur lui, mais il réussit à l'esquiver en partant en arrière sur plusieurs mètres. Il crut que la distance était suffisante pour se mettre à l'abri. Il avait tort. Avec une vitesse qui ne correspondait pas du tout à sa taille, le singe géant apparu au côté de Goku, et lui asséna un coup de poing.

Le saiyan croisa ses bras devant lui et essaya d'atténuer le coup mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être projeter sur plusieurs mètres et de s'écraser dans la roche qui entourait le terrain. Il dégagea son corps enfoncer dans la roche, haletant, sans quitter des yeux son ennemi.

 _ **" Tu sembles ne pas être au courant, " dit Vegeta, d'une voix plus grave et plus profonde qu'à l'accoutumé. " Laisse-moi alors éclairer ta lanterne. Les saiyans ont la capacité de se transformer en Oozaru, autrement dit des singes géants, grâce à la pleine lune. Mais au fil du temps, notre race a développé une technique permettant de créer une lune artificielle, permettant ainsi de nous transformer à volonté. Cette forme décuple notre force et notre puissance, ".**_

 _ **" Mais alors, le monstre qui a tué mon grand-père…c'était…c'était moi, " dit Son Goku, affligé.**_

Mais il se reprit rapidement. Son grand-père n'aurait pas voulu qu'il s'apitoie sur son passé. Il doit uniquement se concentrer sur la protection de la terre, rien ne doit le détourner de son but. Vegeta chargea alors vers Goku, qui se mit en garde, mais brusquement, un puissant Kikoha frappa le singe géant en pleine face, interrompant ainsi sa course et le fit légèrement tituber, sous l'œil surpris de Goku.

Les deux combattants tournèrent leur tête dans la direction de la source de l'attaque et furent étonné d'apercevoir Naruto, planer dans les airs, sa main droite tendue devant lui. La main en question se mit à briller une nouvelle fois, d'une couleur bleue saphir, semblable à ses yeux.

 _ **" Hakai no Uzu (Vortex destructeur), " dit-il sans émotions.**_

Une puissante vague d'énergie bleue saphir fut projetée des mains de Naruto qui se mit à tourbillonner tout en devenant de plus en plus imposante. La pointe du tourbillon percuta Vegeta, le repoussant en arrière de quelque mètre ce qui le fit percuter durement la roche à son tour, et se retrouva enseveli sous un amas d'énorme roché qui s'était abattu sur lui. Goku cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne réalisant pas que ce petit gamin venait de repousser sans efforts cet immense singe.

 _ **" Il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler, " dit Naruto, se posant calmement à côté de lui. " Pour le faire revenir sous sa forme d'origine, il suffit de lui couper la queue, ".**_

 _ **" Mais toi aussi tu as une queue, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas transformé ? Et pourquoi attaques-tu Vegeta ? " demanda Goku.**_

 _ **" Je déteste cette forme, " lui répondit-il, après un moment de silence. " J'ai donc appris à la contrôler du mieux que je pouvais. Mais, ce n'est pas encore parfait. Il m'a donc suffit de ne pas regarder sa lune artificielle pour éviter la transformation. Quant à savoir pourquoi j'attaque Vegeta, c'est très simple, je veux retrouver ma liberté, ".**_

 _ **" Ta liberté ? ".**_

 _ **" Oui. Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais quelqu'un capable vaincre Nappa et Vegeta. Je vous expliquerais tout plus tard. Pour l'instant, laissez-moi vous aider à vaincre Vegeta, " dit Naruto, en regardant Goku dans les yeux.**_

Ce dernier, impressionné par la détermination qu'il y lisait, émit un petit sourire.

 _ **" Si tu insistes autant, je ne vois comment je pourrais refuser, " répondit-il, puis se remit en position de combat. " Très bien, j'accepte ton aide. De toute façon, vu mon état, je vais en avoir bien besoin. Il suffit juste de lui couper la queue, n'est-ce pas ? ".**_

 _ **" Oui, merci beaucoup, " dit le petit rouquin, souriant en pleine dent tout en se mettant en garde également.**_

 _ **" NARUTO, TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! » hurla le singe géant, qui se dégagea des débris. " Comment oses-tu me trahir ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, " dit-il, tout en se jetant sur les deux autres saiyan, qui sautèrent sur le côté pour éviter l'immense masse de muscle.**_

 _ **" Tu n'as strictement rien fait pour moi, à part m'enlever et te servir de moi comme un outil, " dit le petit saiyan, qui tira une pluie de Kikoha sur Vegeta, qui explosèrent à son contact, mais ne semblèrent lui faire aucun effet.**_

 _ **" Si Raditz ne t'avait pris sur cette pitoyable planète, tu serais resté moisir dessus, » cria l'Oozaru, qui dégagea la fumée autour de lui avec sn bras, suite à l'explosion des vagues déferlantes de Naruto, « Cela aurait été un crime et un gâchis. Avec ton potentiel, tu pourrais devenir tellement plus. Le maître de l'univers et te venger sur les insectes qui t'ont abandonnés, "**_

 _ **" Qui t'as dit que c'était ce que je voulais ? " répondit-il, tout en apparaissant près de son ennemi pour lui donner un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête " Tout ce que tu veux, c'est t'approprié le pouvoir que j'ai utilisé contre Raditz le jour où il m'a enlevé et t'en servir pour asseoir ta domination sur Freezer, ".**_

Le coup de poing de Naruto ne semblait n'avoir eu aucun effet, puisque Vegeta lui asséna un puissant revers qui l'envoya volé sur plusieurs mètres. Mais c'est alors que Goku, vêtu du Kaioken, apparut à son tour devant lui et lui envoya une rafale de coup de poing au visage, qui sembla le sonner légèrement cette fois-ci, puis il réapparut devant son ventre, les mains sur les côtés.

 _ **" Kamehameha, " hurla-t-il, envoyant sa technique sur le plexus solaire du singe, qui recula une nouvelle fois sous la puissance de la vague d'énergie mais réussit à tenir debout malgré tout, en plantant ses talons dans le sol.**_

Il répondit à l'attaque du saiyan en crachant de sa gueule, un puissant rayon qui s'abattit sur Goku, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur. Quand le rayon s'estompa, le défenseur de la terre tomba au sol, son corps meurtri, entouré de rocher de taille diverse. Vegeta s'approcha de lui tout en disant :

 _ **" Malgré tout tes efforts pour m'arrêter, tu n'auras pas su défendre cette planète et ses habitants pitoyables, ".**_

Il leva son pied dans le but d'écraser Goku, complètement sans défense.

 _ **" Ne t'inquiète pas. Ta famille et tes amis te rejoindront rapidement. Adieu, ".**_

Puis, il l'abattit. Mais à sa grande surprise, le saiyan effectua une roulade arrière, esquivant ainsi le pied qui allait l'écraser puis il s'empara d'un énorme rocher, pour l'écraser sur le pied en question, arrachant un cri de douleur de l'Oozaru, tout en exerçant une puissante pression dessus pour empêcher son adversaire de s'échapper.

 _ **" Maintenant Naruto, " cria-t-il.**_

 _ **" Ten'notsurugi (épée céleste), " cria une voix dans le dos de Vegeta, qui se sentit alors plus légèrement plus léger à son arrière train.**_

Il aperçut alors Naruto du coin de l'œil, sa main droite enserré dans un linceul d'énergie rouge, prenant la forme d'une longue lame. C'est là que l'Oozaru réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 _ **" Non, impossible, " dit-il, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il put que constater que sa queue se trouvait au sol, détaché du reste de son corps. " BON SANG ! " hurla-t-il, alors qu'il commençait à rapetisser, et qu'au bout de quelques secondes, il se retrouva sous sa forme d'origine.**_

La haine brillait dans ses yeux, alors qu'il les braquait sur ses adversaires, mal en point. Une nouvelle utilisation du Kaioken pour Goku avait profondément affaibli son corps et le rayon qu'il avait encaissé de plein fouet n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Quant à Naruto, la droite que lui avait donné l'Oozaru et l'impact qui s'en était suivi avait ouvert une profonde entaille près de sa tempe, la perte de sang qui s'en résultait lui donnait peu à peu le vertige.

 _ **" Vous avez peut-être réussi à me couper ma queue, cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous écraser comme les insectes que vous êtes, ".**_

 _ **" Il a raison, " murmura Goku, " vu notre état, nous ne faisons plus le poids contre lui, ".**_

Naruto ne répondit pas, sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal et sa vision se troublait. Dire qu'un seul coup l'avait mis dans cet état. **Merde, que pouvons-nous faire ?** pensa l'aîné des deux saiyans. **Le Genkidama pourrait fonctionner mais il me faut un peu de temps pour pouvoir récolter l'énergie suffisante et l'utiliser. Je ne peux pas envoyer Naruto, il se ferait tuer en quelques secondes. Que faire ? .** Son Goku ferma ses yeux, crispé, essayant de réfléchir à une solution.

 _ **" Je…je peux le battre…hah, hah,…en un coup. Mais…il…il me faut…un peu…hah…de temps, " réussit à dire le petit rouquin, haletant.**_

 _ **" Tu es sûre ? En un coup ? " dit son équipier.**_

 _ **" Oui…donnez-moi…juste une minute. Une minute et si…si j'arrive à l'atteindre…je suis sûr, qu'il…hah,hah,…qu'il ne se relèvera pas, ".**_

Le brun observa longuement le petit saiyan, avant de reporter son attention sur leur ennemi.

 _ **" Très bien, je vais te faire gagner cette minute. Je compte sur toi, " dit Goku, tandis que Naruto opina de la tête.**_

 _ **" C'est bon, vous avez faits vos adieux ? " railla Vegeta.**_

Le saiyan au cœur pur s'avança, déterminé à faire gagner du temps au petit rouquin.

 _ **" Je vais en payer le prix plus tard, mais je n'ai pas le choix. KAIOKEN ! " s'écria-t-il, tandis que l'aura rouge jaillit et enveloppa son corps. " Je serais ton adversaire, ".**_

 _ **" Essayes-tu de protéger le sal morveux ? C'est inutile. Qu'importe ce que tu feras, il n'échappera pas à ma fureur, " dit le prince des saiyan, arrogant.**_

Ce dernier, étant tellement sûr de sa victoire, ne fit pas attention au petit Uzumaki, alors que du Ki commençait à s'affluer dans sa paume en tourbillonnant.

 _ **" Ce n'est pas encore parfait, » pensa-t-il, « mais ce sera largement suffisant pour le battre, ".**_

Pendant ce temps, le combat avait repris entre les deux derniers saiyans de pur-sang. Goku asséna un crochet du droit sur la joue de Vegeta, mais celui-ci ne sembla rien à sentir, puisqu'il ne bougea pratiquement pas d'un pouce et qu'un sourire arrogant était plâtré sur son visage.

Il prit la main qui se trouvait sur sa joue puis la tira vers lui, assénant à son tour son poing en pleine face de Goku, qui recula sous le choc, mais le prince des saiyans ne s'arrêta pas là, car il enchaîna avec son tibia, qu'il asséna dans le ventre de son adversaire et l'envoya voler dans les airs. L'aura de Kaio s'était dissipée autour du défenseur de la terre, qui grimaçait de douleur.

Il sentit alors une immense douleur dans son dos et repartit dans la direction opposé pour s'écraser dans le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière et de terre. Lorsque celui-ci se dissipa, Goku était ancré dans le sol, le corps entièrement endolori. Vegeta descendit calmement vers le sol, pour s'arrêter au-dessus du corps meurtri de son ennemi. Puis, il se laissa tomber sur le torse de ce dernier, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur.

 _ **" Héhé, regarde-toi, Kakarot. Toi qui voulais tellement sauver cette planète, tu te retrouves sous mes bottes, à servir de carpette. C'est là qu'est ta place après tout. Tu n'es qu'une seconde classe et moi, une élite. Il y a un gouffre qui nous sépare, un gouffre que tu ne pourras jamais combler, " dit Vegeta, un rictus sur les lèvres.**_

 _ **" Hahaha, " rit Goku, sous l'œil étonné de son ennemi, " C'est vrai, tu es fort Vegeta. Et seul, j'aurais sans doute été incapable de te vaincre. Mais vois-tu… " dit Goku, interrompant sa phrase, à la grande impatience du prince, " …je ne suis pas seul, " finit-il.**_

Vegeta ne comprit pas trop où il voulait en venir avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent puis il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Naruto, ce dernier tenant une sphère bleue tourbillonnante, bien qu'elle semblait instable au vu des flux de Ki s'échappant de l'orbe. **Merde, je n'aurais pas le temps d'esquiver,** pensa Vegeta.

 _ **" RASENGAN ! " hurla Naruto, plantant l'orbe tourbillonnant dans le torse du saiyan.**_

Ce dernier hurla de douleur, avant d'être projeté en arrière, la sphère creusé dans sa poitrine, qui explosa quelques secondes après. Lorsque l'explosion se dissipa, Vegeta était à terre, son armure brisé, ses vêtements en lambeaux et son corps couvert de brûlure et de blessure. **Quelle technique,** pensa Goku, impressionné. Puis, il vit la paume de Naruto où se tenait l'orbe, gravement brûlé. **Mais elle est encore à peaufiner on dirait, .**

 _ **" GOKU/PAPA ! " entendit-il.**_

Se tournant difficilement vers la source des voix, il aperçut Krilin et ses enfants arrivé vers lui, qui semblaient à la fois soulagés et inquiets. Arrivé auprès de lui, Gohan et Gaiya se jetèrent à son cou, heureux de le voir vivant et malgré la douleur qui traversait son corps, il laissa ses enfants se tenir près de lui. Pendant ce temps, Vegeta se mit à tapoter sur le bracelet accroché son poignet, tout en maugréant.

 _ **" Comment ai-je pu perdre face à ce morveux et ce combattant de seconde zone ? Grrr, moi Vegeta le prince des saiyan qui doit fuir devant l'ennemi. Quel déshonneur ! ".**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa sphère spatiale se posa auprès de lui et il se mit à ramper dans sa direction. Mais une ombre le recouvrit et jurant, il se retourna pour apercevoir Krilin, son fameux Kienzan à la main.

 _ **" Tu crois pouvoir te défiler, sans payer pour toutes les atrocités que tu as commise, " dit le chauve, qui leva alors son bras pour abattre son disque tranchant.**_

 _ **" Arrête Krilin, laisse-le partir, " dit Goku, étonnant son ami.**_

 _ **" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Goku ? On ne peut le laisser partir comme ça, " dit Krilin, en se tournant vers le brun.**_

 _ **" Inutile de le tuer, fais-moi confiance, " dit le saiyan.**_

 _ **" Mais…, " commença-t-il, puis l'engin spatial commença à décoller, interrompant le petit homme, qui l'observa s'élever dans les airs, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'espace. " Bon, tant pis, " .**_

Puis un vrombissement de moteur ce fit à nouveau entendre dans les airs. Ils aperçurent alors un véhicule volant descendre vers eux pour se poser sur le sol. La porte arrière s'ouvrit alors pour laisser sortir une mère, complètement hystériques.

 _ **" Mes enfants, " cria Chichi, en se précipitant vers eux à la vitesse de la lumière et en quelques secondes, les jumeaux se retrouvèrent dans une étreinte étouffante de leur mère. " Tout va bien maintenant, maman est là, elle ne laissera plus rien vous arriver, ".**_

Gohan et Gaiya profitèrent de la chaleur maternelle qui leur avait tant manqué depuis un an, rassuré d'avoir enfin leur mère et leur père auprès d'eux.

 _ **" GOKU ! " crièrent plusieurs voix, captant l'attention du saiyan.**_

 _ **" Hey, Bulma, Tortue Géniale, Gyumao, Oolong, Plume. Ce que je suis heureux de vous voir, " dit-il, souriant en voyant ses amis se précipiter vers lui, inquiets.**_

 _ **" Tu vas bien Goku ? " demanda Bulma, une belle jeune femme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux verts turquoise. " Mais quelle idiote je suis, évidement que tu ne vas pas bien, regarde dans l'état que tu es. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons t'emmener à l'hôpital, ".**_

 _ **" Attend Bulma, avant que vous ne vous occupiez de moi, occupez-vous de Naruto, " répondit son ami.**_

 _ **" Naruto ? " dit Bulma, étonné avant que tout le monde ne chercher du regard le dénommé jusqu'à ce que leur yeux ne tombent sur le petit rouquin, éreinté.**_

 _ **" Salut, " dit-il, en levant sa main pour les saluer, avant que son regard ne se voile et que tout devienne noir dans son esprit.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Pour ceux qui ont remarquer Gohan a une sœur et sera la partenaire de Naruto..**_


	3. Un retour en fanfare

**A/N: Bonne lecture**

* * *

Sur une longue route de terre qui traversait un bois, deux silhouettes apparurent de nulle part, effrayant les animaux qui se tenaient à l'orée du bois. Les deux silhouettes étaient vêtues de long manteau noir qui cachait entièrement leur corps, y compris les bras, tandis qu'un capuchon recouvrait leur identité. Toutes deux semblaient être de jeunes adolescents.

 _ **" Je suis enfin de retour, " murmura la plus grande, la tonalité de sa voix indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.**_

 _ **" Pourquoi ne t'être pas directement téléporté dans le village ? Et pourquoi portons nous ses manteaux ? " demanda la seconde, qui semblait avoir une voix plus féminine.**_

 _ **" Tu veux peut être provoqué une panique générale ? Non, il vaut mieux éviter de nous faire remarquer. Quand à ces manteaux, c'est pour accroitre notre discrétion, " répondit son compagnon. La jeune femme le regarda longuement avant de reprendre la parole.**_

 _ **" Excuse-moi si je me trompe, mais ton village est un village qui forme des ninjas, non ? ".**_

 _ **" Oui, " .**_

 _ **" Et ils sont assez paranoïaques ? ".**_

 _ **" Eh bien, plus ou moins, " .**_

 _ **" Dans ce cas, deux étrangers qui arrivent masqué de le tête au pied ne les rendrait pas un peu suspects ? " . Un long silence suivit la déclaration de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce que son compagnon réponde.**_

 _ **" C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle, cela pourrait être un petit problème, " répondit-il finalement.**_

 _ **" Comment ça un petit problème ? Dis-moi, tu n'as plutôt peur de leur réaction ? " dit-elle.**_

 _ **" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parl…, " dit-il, mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre non loin de leur position, faisant légèrement trembler la terre.**_

 _ **" C'était quoi ça ? " cria la femme.**_

 _ **" Regarde derrière toi et tu seras, " répondit l'homme. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Pour apercevoir divers nuages de fumée et de terre au loin.**_

 _ **" On dirait l'effet d'explosion, " dit-elle.**_

 _ **" Et le plus inquiétant, c'est que cela provient du village. Dépêchons-nous de nous y rendre, " dit son ami avant de décoller dans les airs, talonné par la jeune femme.**_

* * *

 **A Konoha**

Minako était dans de sal drap. Elle était enfermée dans une barrière ninjutsu, et se défendait contre Orika, l'une des trois kunoichis légendaire, accompagné de la troisième Hokage Hiruko.

Orika portait un Kimono violet sur un haut en maille qui dévoilait sa poitrine généreuse et s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, légèrement fendue sur les côtés. Une ceinture noire semblable à une corde ceignait sa taille et partait en boucle dans son dos, alors que le bas de son corps était vêtu d'un mini short moulant noir, ses tibias d'une protection en maille et ses pieds de sandale en lanière à talon haut.

La maîtresse des serpents s'était servie de l'examen chunin, pour envahir Konoha, accompagné des kunoichis de Suna, ex allié de la feuille désormais. Elle avait pris la place de la Kazekage, puis avait démarré l'invasion au bout milieu de la dernière épreuve de l'examen, ses troupes ayant envoyé un puissant genjutsu sur l'arène pour endormir la population.

La sandaime Hiruko, s'était fait embarqué avec elle sur le toit de l'arène, puis, quatre Kunoichis d'Oto avaient créé une barrière, les enfermant. De plus, la barrière empêchait Minato d'utiliser l'hiraishin pour sortir de ce traquenard, Orika ayant analysé la technique pour la rendre inutile. Puis, la sannin avait utilisé Edo Tensei pour ramener les deux premières Hokage, Hashira et Tobira, d'entre les morts, afin qu'elles lui viennent en aide. Hiruko, vêtu de son armure de combat, avait invoqué Enma, le roi des singes. A présent, le lieu du combat était envahi d'une jungle épaisse, créé par la senju utilisatrice du Mokuton.

Hashira portait une armure rouge, le symbole des senjus gravé dessus, ainsi qu'un pantalon et haut noir moulant, le bandeau de Konoha noué autour de son front. Sa sœur portait la même tenue sauf que son armure était bleue, elle avait également un col en fourrure autour du cou et son insigne de Konoha sur un casque qui enserrait sa tête.

Mais la situation semblait bien pire dans le village car au loin, dans la forêt avoisinante, se tenait Ichibi, le démon à une queue. Il était apparu il y a quelque minute et Minako était inquiète car sa benjamine, Mito, qui d'ailleurs faisait une belle prestation durant le tournoi, s'était dirigé dans cette direction, accompagné de Shika Nara, Sakura Haruno et Pakkun, l'une des invocations de Kazumi Hatake.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas sortir de cette « cage » et venir en aide à sa fille. Elle n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que Kushina ou une des leurs quatre filles viennent en aide à Mito. Mais alors, le démon à une queue se mit à ouvrir la bouche, puis de petites sphères bleue et noire apparurent et s'agglutinèrent devant sa gueule, créant un orbe de plus en plus imposant.

 _ **" Non, pas ça, " murmura Minako. Si jamais cet Orbe du démon était lancé, personne dans le village ne pourrait l'arrêter.**_

 _ **" Orika, arrête cette folie, " cria Hiruko.**_

 _ **" Vous plaisantez sensei, le spectacle vient juste de commencer. Je ne m'arrêterai pas, tant que le rideau ne sera pas tomber sur Konoha, " lui répondit son ancienne élève.**_

 _ **" Il y a des enfants innocents dans ce village. Veux-tu qu'ils meurent ou qu'ils deviennent orphelins, à cause de tes caprices ? " demanda la sandaime.**_

Un éclair d'hésitation traversa le visage d'Orika mais celui-ci disparut aussitôt qu'il était arrivé.

 _ **" Oui, " dit-elle, " tant que la feuille ne sera pas brûler, " .**_

 _ **" Hiruko, " dit Hashira, " dépêche-toi de nous arrêter, " .**_

Et oui, bien qu'Orika avait planté les amulettes dans la tête des deux senjus pour parfaitement les contrôlé, elle avait laissé leur conscience, afin qu'elles puissent elles aussi assisté à la chute de leur cher village.

 _ **" C'est trop tard, " cria Orika.**_

Puis l'Orbe du démon fut lâché.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt:

Mito n'était pas mieux lotit que sa mère. Elle, Shika et Sakura, accompagné de Pakkun, avait couru après Saya Uchiwa, sa coéquipière de l'équipe 7, cette dernière s'étant mis à poursuivre l'équipe de Suna. Mais durant la poursuite, une unité d'oto s'était mise à les traquer. L'héritière Nara s'était alors dévouée pour rester en arrière et tendre une embuscade à l'ennemi afin de le ralentir.

Cela semblait avoir fonctionné puisque l'unité ennemie avait cessé de les poursuivre. Mais quelques temps après, la marionnettiste, Kana, leur avait barré le chemin, prête à les affronter. Mais heureusement, Shizu, l'héritière du clan Aburame, leur était venu en aide, affrontant la Kunoichi de Suna à leur place.

Finalement, Mito, Sakura et Pakkun avait enfin pu rattraper Saya, qui se trouvait alors en très mauvaise posture. Ils la retrouvèrent allongés sur une branche, se tenant le cou, alors que Sabaku Gaia, qui avait subi une hideuse transformation partiel, fonçait vers elle. Mito avait alors réagi au quart de tour en lui expédiant un coup de pied dans le visage, ce qui l'envoya s'écraser dans un arbre.

Puis dans le but de protéger leur coéquipière, Sakura s'était mis en face de Gaia, qui avait lancé une seconde offensive pour tuer l'Uchiwa. La jinchuriki avait alors prit la rose dans son immense bras de sable et l'avait plaqué contre un tronc, pour ensuite l'emprisonner autour avec la substance sablonneuse.

Mito se retrouvait alors seul pour affronter la kunoichi folle. Et pour empirer, la métamorphose de la jinchuriki s'accentuait de plus en plus, au point que seules ses jambes n'étaient pas recouverte par le sable, alors qu'elle se retrouvait avec un petit crapaud, Gama Kitchi sur les bras, en ayant voulu invoquer Bunta, le boss des crapauds.

Mais après un discours de Saya, Mito réussit alors à infliger des dégâts à Gaia, en utilisant une des techniques favorites de son sensei et sœur de substitution, Kazumi, les milles ans de souffrances. Puis à l'aide de ses nombreux clones, de son ingéniosité au taijutsu et de ses multiples techniques de Futon, la jeune Uzumaki semblait avoir pris l'avantage. Mais ce n'était sans compter sur la transformation finale de Gaia. A présent, la jeune fille était épuisé, mentalement et physiquement.

 _ **" Non, je ne dois pas abandonner. Je dois sauver Sakura. Et puis, si je meurs ici, je ne pourrais jamais partir à sa recherche. Je vais réessayer d'invoquer le Boss, » dit Mito, qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa détermination.**_

Mais celle-ci disparut qu'en elle aperçu qu'Ichibi se mettait à créer une Biju-dama. Que pouvait-elle faire contre une telle puissance ? Elle-même ne pouvait contrôler qu'une seule queue de son démon. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mito eu envie de tout abandonner.

 **Si seulement tu étais là, Naruto nii-chan, .** Puis le démon expédia son orbe, droit vers le village, à la grande horreur des kunoichis. Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter sa destruction, la sphère s'approchant à grande vitesse, descendant de plus en plus vers le sol. Mais à la surprise de tous, une explosion sous l'orbe changea sa trajectoire le faisant dévier vers le ciel en diagonale, avant qu'il n'explose.

Une fois l'explosion dissipée, Mito rouvrit les yeux. Pour apercevoir au loin, à l'orée du village, une silhouette solitaire, qui planait dans les airs, vêtu d'un manteau camouflant son identité. A la vue de cet individu, la jeune fille sentit une étreinte chaleureuse enveloppé son corps. Elle se sentait protéger. Ce sentiment, elle ne l'avait pas ressentie depuis plus de huit ans.

 _ **" Serait-ce possible ? " murmura-t-elle.**_

En pleine transe, elle partit dans la direction ou se tenait la silhouette. Quant à Gaia, elle n'en revenait pas. Serait-ce cet homme qui aurait dévié son attaque ? La surprise était telle, qu'elle perdit sa concentration sur le sable qui enserrait Sakura, la libérant. Saya l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne se fracasse au sol, puis se dirigea vers le village pour essayer de mettre sa coéquipière à l'abri.

 _ **" Ta mère ne t'as jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien de détruire un village sans raison ? " cria l'étranger.**_

 _ **" Au contraire, c'est elle qui m'encourage à le faire. Qui es-tu ? Comment as-tu arrêté mon attaque ? " cria Gaia, à travers Ichibi. " Réponds-moi, avant que je nourrisse mère de ton sang, ".**_

 _ **" D'accord, sa mère semble avoir quelques cases en moins également, " murmura-t-il avant de s'adresser au jinchuriki transformés, " Tu pourrais rajouter un s'il te plaît quand tu demandes mon nom, c'est la moindre des politesses, ".**_

 _ **" ASSEZ avec tes enfantillages. Fais-moi voir qui tu es. FUTON, DISTORSION DE L'AIR, ".**_

Un énorme boulet compressé d'air sortit de sa gueule et percuta de plein fouet l'inconnu. Qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais son manteau, lui, fût déchiqueté, réduit à un simple tissu en lambeau dans son dos. Mito arriva alors à la frontière entre la forêt et le village, juste en dessous de l'étrange inconnu.

Elle écarquilla des yeux en apercevant son apparence. Des cheveux rouges en épi, accompagné d'une mèche blonde d'un volume plus important que les autres sur son front et touchait presque son œil droit, des yeux aussi bleus que des saphirs, des taches de naissances semblable à des moustaches exactement comme les siennes et cette queue de singe dans son dos, qui était enroulé autour de sa taille.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, après près de huit ans, il était là devant elle. **Naruto nii-chan. Pensa Mito.** Elle ne fut pas la seule à le reconnaître. Quatre sœurs aînées avaient les yeux écarquillés en reconnaissant le membre de leur famille disparue tandis que deux mères ne purent empêcher leurs larmes coulé de leurs yeux au retour de leur fils unique.

Naruto, dont son armure de saiyan avait subi une petite modification, les épaulettes noires ayant disparue, avait, quant à lui, ses yeux fixés sur son adversaire, l'Ichibi. Génial, il revenait enfin à Konoha et le voilà à affronter déjà un démon à queue. Qu'avait-il fait aux dieux pour mériter cela ? Enfin, ce serait un excellent moyen de se tester contre un biju. Son sang de saiyan se mit à bouillir d'excitation rien que d'y penser. Mais bon avant tout, essayé la diplomatie.

 _ **" Dis-moi, que dirais tu de rentrer dans ton corps cette grosse bestiole et qu'on discute tranquillement de ton problème de soif de sang autour de plusieurs bol de ramens ? Alors, ça te tente ? ". Il reçut en réponse un énorme rugissement de la bête, provoquant une rafale qu'il reçut de plein fouet. " Je prends ça pour un nom. Dans ce cas, je ferai mieux d'être un minimum sérieux, ".**_

Ce qui se passa ensuite stupéfia tout le monde. Dans un cri, Naruto se transforma, ses cheveux virant au doré, légèrement redresser sur sa tête, tandis que sa mèche blonde vira à l'argenté et que ses yeux tournèrent du bleu saphir au vert émeraude. Sa queue avait également viré au doré, tandis qu'une aura d'or entoura son corps. **Cette transformation, on dirait celle de la nuit où il a été enlevé, pensa Kushina, qui était dans sa tenue de jounin, son sabre à la main.**

 _ **" Approche, " dit Naruto, avant de faire un geste de la main, pour dire à Gaia de venir à lui, " je t'attends, le raton laveur, ".**_

Piqué à vif, le jinchuriki transformés rugit une nouvelle fois, tandis que le sol se mettait à trembler. Puis, semblable à des geysers, du sable jaillit de la terre, et se dirigea droit vers Naruto.

 _ **" Hahaha, sous cette forme, je peux extraire autant de sable que je veux des minerais de la terre. Tu n'as aucune chance, " cria Gaia.**_

 _ **" C'est parti, " murmura le saiyan.**_

La première masse de sable arriva sur lui, mais il l'esquiva en disparaissant pour réapparaitre quelques mètres plus loin en s'approchant ainsi de son adversaire. Il réédita cette méthode plusieurs fois, de plus en plus vite, les offensives de Gaia étant de plus en plus rapides. La distance entre eux fondait comme neige au soleil.

Agacé, la kunoichi transformés envoya alors une immense vague de sable sur le rouquin, bien plus rapide que les précédentes. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas esquiver cette attaque, Naruto tendit son bras et éjecta une dizaine de Kikoha de sa paume sur la masse sableuse, créant un passage mais qui se refermai déjà rapidement.

Il vola donc à pleine vitesse et réussit à passer de justesse, se retrouvant ainsi devant le démon. Il lança alors un second Kikoha sous la forme d'un énorme rayon doré, transperçant son ennemi. Ce dernier baissa la tête pour regarder le large trou dans son ventre qui fumait, mais le sable le colmata rapidement.

 _ **" Merde, ça va être plus compliqué que prévu, " dit l'Uzumaki, le bras toujours tendu.**_

Il reçut alors un revers monumental de la bête, l'envoyant s'écraser dans la forêt.

 _ **" Oni-chan ! " s'écria Mito en voyant son frère en mauvaise posture, avant qu'elle ne lance un regard meurtrier à Gaia. " Salope, tu vas voir, " . Elle mordit la peau de son pouce droit jusqu'au sang avec ses dents, effectua plusieurs mudras, puis claque sa main ensanglantée sur le sol. " Invocation ! " . Un immense nuage de fumée apparu, puis il s'estompa pour laisser place à un immense crapaud rouge. " J'ai réussi, ".**_

 _ **" Dis donc gamine, c'est quoi cette histoire ? La première fois tu m'invoque au milieu d'un ravin, maintenant, c'est au milieu de Konoha à moitié en guerre ? Bordel, c'est Ichibi, mais dans quoi tu t'es fourré gamine ? " dit le batracien.**_

 _ **" Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer Gamabunta, j'ai absolument besoin de ton aide pour arrêter cette chose. Et puis pour le ravin, c'était la faute d'Ero Baa-chan. Quelle idée de balancer une petite fille de 10 ans dans un ravin pour l'apprendre à puiser dans le chakra de la boule de poiles, " s'écria l'invocatrice, en tapant rageusement du pied sur la tête du crapaud. Ce dernier soupira avant de reprendre la parole.**_

 _ **" J'aimerai bien te venir en aide, l'ennui, c'est que j'étais en pleine partie de belette avec mes amis, à qui je mettais une raclée. Je serai plutôt donc tenter d'y retourner, " dit-il, tout en expirant la fumée de se pipe.**_

 _ **"QUOI ? Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Qu'en est-il de notre contrat ? Je suis ton invocatrice, tu es censé m'aider lorsque je t'appelle, " s'écria la blonde mécontente. Gama Kitchi sauta alors de nulle part sur la tête de la jeune fille, un peu étonné.**_

 _ **" Allons Tou-san, aide Mito s'il te plait, elle a toujours été gentil avec moi. Et puis, elle m'a protégé contre la fille pas belle là-bas. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de me faire du mal, " dit le petit crapaud, en pointant du doigt le biju.**_

 _ **" QUOI ?! " dit le père, qui semblait en colère, " Très bien gamine, je veux bien t'aider pour cette fois, " continua-t-il, tout en dégainant le sabre dans son dos, " Je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières à cette effrontée. Accrochez-vous, ça va secouer, » dit-il.**_

Le gigantesque amphibien fit alors une brusque accélération et fonça droit vers le démon à une queue, arrivant à sa hauteur en quelques secondes alors que la blondinette s'accrocha du mieux qu'elle put sur la tête du crapaud, le vent soulevant ses longs cheveux.

 _ **" Gama Dosujin, La lame meurtrière du crapaud, " .**_

Bunta releva alors son sabre sur le bras droit du Ichibi, puis il sauta dans les airs, tranchant par la même occasion le membre sableux, qui s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin. Malheureusement, son sabre lui échappa également des mains, qui se planta dans le sol, faisant alors trembler la terre. **Incroyable, le Boss est vraiment fort, projeter un tel sabre aussi loin, pensa Mito, émerveillé.**

 _ **" Hey, Bunta, fais attention, mon frère est là-bas. Il faut l'attirer plus loin, " dit-elle, en désignant du doigt l'endroit où Naruto s'est écrasé.**_

 _ **" Ton frère ? Mais je croyais qu'il avait disparu ? Et que fait-il à un endroit pareil, ce n'est pas la place d'un homme, " dit le crapaud.**_

 _ **" Je ne sais pas comment, mais il semble être capable de maîtriser le chakra, " répondit-elle avant qu'elle n'entende une voix familière à ses côtés.**_

 _ **" Ce n'est pas du chakra, c'est du ki, " dit Naruto, qui était brusquement apparu auprès du duo, sa forme de super saiyan toujours active.**_

 _ **" Oni-chan, mais…mais je t'ai vu te faire assommer par Ichibi, " dit sa petite sœur, stupéfaite.**_

 _ **" Franchement, il en faut plus pour me blesser, " dit-il, impassible.**_

 _ **"Alors c'est quoi cette bosse sur ta tête ? " s'écria comiquement la blondinette, alors qu'une grosse bosse enflé rougeoyé sur la tête du saiyan. La jeune fille reprit alors son calme et observa sérieusement son frère. " Oni-chan, comment es-tu revenue ? Et comment fais-tu toutes ces choses ? ".**_

 _ **" Ces choses ? " dit Naruto, feignant l'ignorance.**_

 _ **" Arrête de te moquer de moi. Tu débarque dans les airs de nulle part, tu te mets à voler, à tirer des rayons lasers ! Tu…tu ne devrais pas être capable de faire tout ça. Tu n'es qu'un homme, " dit-elle, avant qu'elle ne mette la main sur sa bouche, regrettant sa dernière parole.**_

Le rouquin ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

 _ **" Les gens change en huit ans Mito. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, il y a un Bijuu à mater, " dit-il.**_

Sa sœur l'observa longuement avant de détourner son regard qui était emplit de tristesse. **Il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois. Et son ton était si froid, pensa-t-elle.**

C'est alors que quelque chose remua sur le front du Ichibi, captant l'attention de la jeune Uzumaki. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque le haut du corps de Gaia émergea de la tête du démon.

 _ **" Pour vous remercier de m'avoir diverti si longtemps, je vais vous montrer la véritable puissance du démon du sable, " dit-elle, tout en exécutant le signe du bélier.**_

 _ **" Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, " dit alors Gamabunta, observant méticuleusement la jeune fille. " Toujours le même problème avec Ichibi, ses hôtes sont tous frappé d'insomnie. Vous avez-vu les cernes sous ses yeux ? Les jinchurikis d'une queue, son condamné à ne plus jamais dormir. C'est le seul moyen de le contenir, sinon, il dévore leur esprit. C'est pour cette raison s'ils sont toujours aussi instables et qu'il perde la raison. Faut dire aussi que Suna n'a jamais été très doué dans la conception des sceaux. Mais cette petite semble vouloir laisser Ichibi prendre le contrôle. Préparez-vous, cela va se compliquer, " .**_

 _ **" Le sommeil de Tanuki, » dit Gaia, avant que son corps ne s'affaisse semblable à une marionnette à qui on a coupé les fils.**_

Immédiatement, l'éclat des yeux d'Ichibi changea, signe du contrôle total que possédait le démon. Ce dernier se mit alors à hurler de rire hystériquement.

 _ **" Hahaha ! Je suis libre. Toutes ces vies à détruire, quel bonheur ! Je vais commencer par vous, " dit-il, tout en pointant le trio du doigt. " Futon, Distorsion de l'air, " . La sphère de vent comprimé arriva droit vers eux.**_

 _ **" Elle est plus puissante que tout à l'heure, " murmura Naruto, qui l'esquiva en s'élevant dans les airs, tandis que Bunta fit de même en effectuant un bond prodigieux.**_

Malheureusement, Ichibi le prit pour cible en lui envoyant une nouvelle salve de distorsion de l'air.

 _ **" Suiton, Bombe aqueuse, " s'écria le crapaud, qui expulsa de sa gueule plusieurs sphères d'eau qui percuta les techniques de futon, les stoppant.**_

Mais, une d'entre elle n'avait pas été neutralisée et se dirigeait à pleine vitesse vers lui.

 _ **" Tch, " dit Naruto, qui concentra alors son ki dans sa main droite, formant alors une longue lance d'énergie vibrante turquoise, qu'il éleva au-dessus de sa tête.**_

Il la jeta vers la sphère de vent qui se fit transpercer avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible, la dissipant ainsi.

 _ **" Tu commences à m'ennuyer vermine, " dit Ichibi, en fusillant du regard le saiyan.**_

 _ **" Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu que j'ose le niveau ? " répliqua-t-il, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.**_

 _ **" Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? " murmura Mito.**_

 _ **" Tu prétends pouvoir devenir plus fort. Plus fort que moi. Laisse-moi rire. Rien n'égale la puissance d'un Biju, " dit le démon du sable.**_

 _ **" C'est ce qu'on va voir, " dit Naruto, qui se mit alors à libérer son énergie en poussant un cri.**_

Son aura augmenta en intensité, tandis que de nouveau changement physique s'opéra. Tous ses cheveux se redressait plus que jamais sur sa tête et augmentait légèrement de volume. Seule sa mèche d'argent restait désormais devant son front. Sa masse musculaire augmenta, tandis que des éclairs accompagnèrent son aura d'or autour de son corps.

 _ **" Maintenant, je suis à fond, " dit-il.**_

 _ **" Et alors, tu crois que ces petits changements sur ton corps vont m'intimider ?! Essaye d'arrêter ça, si tu peux, " s'écria Ichibi, qui commença alors à former un nouvel orbe des démons, bien plus imposant que le précédent.**_

 _ **" Oni-chan, ne reste pas là, c'est trop dangereux, " cria Mito.**_

Mais Naruto ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et se contenta de fermer les yeux, un air serein et concentré sur son visage.

 _ **" Souviens-toi Naruto, " dit une voix féminine qui semblait résonner dans sa tête, " tu ne peux stopper les attaques de chakra à main nu. Mais tu peux les contrer si la charge de Ki dans tes attaques est supérieure à l'énergie physique que ton adversaire à concentrer dans les siennes. Et je te déconseille de les prendre de pleine fouet. L'énergie spirituelle présente dans les attaques de chakra pourrait provoquer de profond dégât sur ton corps comme un simple être humain. Ne l'oublie pas, " .**_

 _ **" C'est le moment d'appliquer les conseils d'Hagora Obaa-chan, " murmura Naruto, qui lentement joignit ses mains devant lui, paume vers l'extérieur, tandis que l'orbe des démons était presque achever. " La dose d'énergie physique dans une Biju-dama est phénoménale, mieux vaut y aller à fond. Ka…me…ha…, " dit Naruto qui plaça ses deux mains sur le côté, alors qu'elles se mirent à briller. " …me…, " .**_

 _ **" MEURS DECHETS ! " s'écria le démon, envoyant son orbe droit vers le saiyan.**_

 _ **" ONI-CHAN ! " .**_

Brusquement Naruto ouvrit ses yeux emplis de détermination et ramena ses mains devant son torse dans un cri final.

 _ **" HAAA ! ".**_

Un puissant rayon d'énergie bleue fut projeter de ses mains et fila droit vers la sphère. Tous deux se percutèrent de plein fouet, provoquant des puissantes rafales de vent. Les deux techniques semblèrent s'égaler en force, aucune ne prenant l'ascendant sur une autre. Mito observait le combat de titan qui se déroulait devant elle, ayant encore du mal à croire que son frère rivalisait avec un démon. Mais alors que l'escarmouche s'éternisait, l'orbe des démons semblait prendre lentement le dessus, faisant reculer le Kamehameha.

 _ **" Mito, écoute-moi bien, " dit Bunta, la sortant de se rêverie. " C'est le moment de contre attaquer, il est trop concentré sur Naruto. Je vais me rapprocher de lui et lorsque je serais suffisamment près, tu frapperas Gaia. Cela devrait être suffisant pour la réveiller, " .**_

 _ **" C'est aussi simple que ça ? " .**_

 _ **" Il y a un juste un petit bémol. Je n'ai pas de crocs ou de griffes pour pouvoir me saisir d'Ichibi correctement. Et comme je suis pas trop doué en métamorphose, tu vas puiser dans mon chakra pour pouvoir faire une métamorphose combiné. Tu as compris ? ".**_

 _ **" Heu, oui, oui, " .**_

 _ **" Bien, alors souviens, toi, il me faut des crocs et des griffes, " di t le crapaud, avant de foncer droit vers son adversaire.**_

Pendant ce temps, Naruto continuait à essayer de repousser l'Orbe démoniaque du mieux qu'il pouvait. Dans un cri, il augmenta l'intensité de son Kamehameha, permettant de stabiliser le duel une nouvelle fois. Le démon du sable l'observait, irrité que sa biju-dama ne prenne pas le dessus. C'est alors un immense renard surgit auprès du Tanuki, puis l'agrippa avec ses griffes et ses crocs. Mito bondit de sa tête pour asséner un violent coup de poing à Gaia.

 _ **" Réveille-toi, " .**_

 _ **" Non, "rugit Ichibi, " j'avais enfin réussi, " dit-il, tandis que sa conscience revenait dans le sceau qui le contenait au moment même où Gaia se réveillait.**_

Gamabunta avait retrouvé son corps de crapaud, et essayait de contenir l'assaut du Biju. Ichibi avait peut-être perdu le contrôle, mais ce n'était pas terminé. Gaia, furieuse, commença à ensevelir Mito avec le sable de la tête de shukaku.

 _ **" Non, je ne disparaîtrais pas, je continuerai d'exister. Ta mort prouvera mon existence, " s'écria la kunoichi de Suna.**_

 **Ça se complique, Mito et sommes pratiquement à sec de chakra. Naruto est déjà occupé de son côté. Que faire ? pensa le crapaud géant.**

Pendant ce temps, Mito continuait à être ensevelie par le sable, la moitié de ses jambes étant déjà submergé.

 _ **" Foutu sable, laisse-moi partir, " s'écria-t-elle, tout en essayant de lever ses jambes mais rien à faire, il lui était impossible de bouger.**_

 _ **" Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi, je m'occuperai de ton frère, puis de tes amis, ta famille. Je vais tous offrir leur sang à mère, " dit Gaia hystériquement.**_

Le regard de Mito se durcit, avant qu'elle n'émette un grognement guttural.

 _ **" Dans tes rêves, connasse," .**_

Elle ferma les yeux, plongeant sa conscience au plus profonds de son esprit **. S'il te plaît, il m'en fout juste un petit peu, de quoi les protéger. Donne-moi ton chakra, .** Un immense geyser de chakra rouge, jaillit de son corps, au point que son bandeau fut éjecté de sa tête et que la fermeture de sa veste se brisa, laissant cette dernière ouverte.

 _ **" C'est parti, foutu Tanuki, " cria-t-elle, tout en disparaissant dans une pointe de vitesse.**_

Elle réapparut devant Gaia, qui l'avait stoppé avec son sable en l'enlaçant à partir de la taille, tout en bloquant le poing de la blonde qui allait faire mouche dans son visage.

 _ **" Attend tu vas voir, " dit Mito, qui luttait pour déplacer son poing bloqué mais brusquement, elle abattit son crâne sur celui de la rousse, au poing que leur front en saignèrent.**_

Puis, le corps de biju commença à se couvrir de craquelure, avant qu'il ne s'effondre en un amas de sable.

 _ **" MITO, " cria Naruto, inquiet de voir tomber sa sœur d'une telle hauteur. " AHHHH ! " cria-t-il, tout en augmentant la puissance de sa technique, repoussant pour de bon l'Orbe du démon vers les montagnes aux alentours, puis explosa.**_

Le saiyan disparut pour réapparaitre sous Mito et l'attrapé dans le style d'une marié, toujours en l'air.

 _ **" Oni-chan, " dit-elle, étonné.**_

 _ **" Tu vas bien, Imouto ? " demanda Naruto, inquiet.**_

 _ **" Aye, " dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant, heureuse que son frère se soucie encore d'elle. " Ou est Gaia ? " demanda-t-elle, en regardant les environs.**_

 _ **" Là-bas, " dit Naruto en se retournant, permettant à Mito d'apercevoir la Kunoichi de Suna, mal en point, accroupi sur le sommet d'un arbre. " Abandonne Gaia, tu es hors course et seule, ".**_

 _ **" Jamais, je dois continuer d'exister, c'est ma seul raison de vivre ! " cria-t-elle, avant qu'elle ne saute de l'arbre vers les deux Uzumakis.**_

Le saiyan ne tient plus que sa sœur avec un bras tout en la collant contre lui, afin de libérer sa main.

 _ **" Espèce d'idiote ! " s'écria-t-il, avant qu'il ne lui assigne un coup poing dans la joue, l'envoyant valser en sens inverse puis s'écraser au sol.**_

La jeune fille se redressa sur ses coudes difficilement, tandis que Naruto descendit vers le sol et se posa juste devant elle, Mito toujours collé à lui. La Kunoichi de Suna, apeuré, se mit à reculer frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que son dos se heurte à un tronc.

 _ **" Ne vous approchez-pas de moi, " dit-elle.**_

 _ **" Oni-chan, lâche-moi s'il te plaît " demanda Mito.**_

 _ **" Tu en es sûr ? " .**_

 _ **" Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je peux marcher, " lui répondit-elle.**_

A contrecœur, Naruto la relâcha. Une fois les pieds posés au sol, elle se dirigea lentement vers son ennemie, sous les yeux inquiets de son frère.

 _ **" Recule, ne t'approche pas, va-t'en, " cria Gaia en mettant sa main devant elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bouclier.**_

Mais la blondinette ne l'écouta pas et continua à avancer vers elle. La rouquine ferma les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir un coup, mais à la place, elle sentit une paire de bras chaleureuse l'étreindre. Stupéfaite, Gaia ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir Mito qui l'enlaçait.

 _ **" Je ne peux pas comprendre ta douleur d'avoir vécu seule pendant toutes ces années puisque j'ai eu la chance d'avoir une famille aimante qui m'a toujours protégé. Mais je peux comprendre le fardeau que tu portes sur tes épaules. Moi aussi, je suis un jinchuriki, " dit-elle, stupéfiant son frère, qui en laissa tomber sa mâchoire suite à cette révélation, tandis que Gaia fut tout aussi stupéfait, " je connais cette peur qui te taraude l'esprit, cet angoisse qui tord tes entrailles. Mais te battre pour toi-même ne te rendra pas heureuse, tout comme cela ne te rendra pas plus fort. Une bonne amie à moi m'a révélé que l'on devient fort lorsque l'on a des êtres chers à protéger. Et elle avait raison. Si j'ai pu te battre, c'est parce que ma volonté de protéger ma famille, mes amis, m'a permis de devenir plus forte. Si tu veux être forte, trouve ces personnes et nourris toi de leur amour. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que pour qu'un jinchuriki vive une vie heureuse, il doit trouver l'amour et s'en abreuver. C'est à cette seule condition que toi et moi pourrons connaître le bonheur, ".**_

Gaia écouta le discours de la blondinette sans avoir levé les yeux du sol, une seule fois et continua de les garder baissés lorsque Mito eut fini de parler. Naruto émit un petit sourire. Sa petite sœur avait bien grandi.

 _ **" Tu sais Gaia, " commença le saiyan, " moi aussi, j'ai été seule pendant quelque temps. Un an en vérité. Beaucoup moins longtemps que toi certes, mais je connais la souffrance qu'elle t'apporte. Mes quatre premières années de ma vie étaient formidables. Je vivais heureux avec ma famille. Contrairement aux autres clans, mes mères ne m'ont pas abandonnés ou m'ont fait serviteur malgré que je sois un garçon. J'avais quatre sœurs aînées incroyable qui me protégeait et me consolait si je me blessais ou si je faisais des cauchemars. Et une petite sœur adorable qui refusait de se séparer de moi pendant presque toute la journée, " dit-il en riant, tandis que Mito rougit un peu. " Mais vois-tu, un peu comme toi et Mito, je suis différent. Eh bien, tu l'as sans doute remarqué durant notre combat. A chaque nuit de pleine lune, si jamais je regardai, ne serais qu'une seconde, la lune, je me transforme en singe géant. La première fois que cela met arriver, j'avais quatre ans. A l'époque, je n'avais aucun contrôle sur cette forme. Lorsque j'ai repris conscience, le village était dévasté. Et l'auteur de cette dévastation, c'était moi, sous ma forme de singe géant. Mais je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Mes mères m'ont enfermé dans ma chambre puis le lendemain, elles ont emballés mes affaires et m'ont laissé à l'orphelinat. Depuis ce jour, le village entier s'est mis à me détesté sans que je ne sache pourquoi, même mes sœurs aînées. La seule qui croyait encore en moi et qui ne m'a pas abandonné était Hiruko Baa-chan, la sandaime Hokage. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais renoncé à l'idée de retrouver l'amour de ma famille, de mon village. Et même après mon enlèvement, j'avais toujours l'idée de revenir dans ce village, pour les retrouver et les protégés. C'est cette volonté qui m'a permis de devenir plus fort, tout comme ma petite sœur. Et puis durant mon séjour hors de Konoha, j'ai rencontré des personnes incroyables qui sont devenues une seconde famille pour moi. Donc tu vois, même si nous sommes différents des autres, nous pouvons nous faire des amis. Ouvre ton cœur aux autres et ils ouvriront le leur. Ce sera difficile et long avant que tu ne changes leur avis. Mais si tu ne renonces pas, si tu continues de te battre alors tu y arriveras, rien ne te sera impossible, malgré que tu sois une jinchuriki, ".**_

 _ **" Non c'est impossible, " dit Gaia, " je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'amis. Mes mères ne m'ont jamais aimé. Pour elles, je n'étais qu'un outil. L'une pour sa vengeance sur le village et l'autre, une arme défectueuse dont le but était de protéger Suna. Un monstre ne peut pas avoir d'amis, je serais seule jusqu'à ce que je n'ai pu d'utilité pour le village et qu'ils arrivent enfin à me tuer, ".**_

 _ **" Tu n'es pas un monstre, " dit Mito, " et tu n'es pas seule. Moi, je veux bien être ton ami, Gaia, " .**_

Les yeux de rouquine s'écarquillèrent en entendant les paroles de la blondinette, alors qu'elle releva la tête pour apercevoir Mito, lui souriant gentiment tout en lui tendant la main.

 _ **" Alors, veux-tu être mon amie ? ".**_

 _ **" Hey, ne m'oublie pas Imouto. Moi aussi, je veux bien devenir ton ami Gaia-chan, " dit Naruto, en s'accroupissant au côté des deux jeunes filles, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.**_

Gaia observa successivement les deux Uzumakis, qui était il y a quelques minutes ses ennemis qu'elle cherchait à tuer et qui désormais lui offrait leur amitié. Des larmes se mire à perler sur ses joues avant qu'elle ne prenne la main tendue de Mito, un sourire, certes léger, mais sincère et emplir de bonheur qui ornait ses lèvres.

 _ **" Oui, je veux bien, ".**_


	4. Une réunion chaleureuse mais pas que

**A/N: Voici le chapitre 4, profitez-en et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _" Écartez-vous d'elle ! " cria une voix dans le dos du duo frère-sœur._**

Se retournant, ils aperçurent deux jeunes filles un peu plus âgées qu'eux. L'une avait ses cheveux blonds coiffés en quatre courtes queues de cheval, habillé d'une robe blanche s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse et d'une cotte de maille en-dessous, qui recouvrait la cuisse droite de sa jambe également, une autre cotte recouvrait le mollet gauche. Sa taille était cerclé d'un ruban rouge, qui attachait ce qui semblait un immense éventail replié dans son dos. Elle portait son bandeau de ninja autour du cou, un symbole en forme de i gravé dessus. L'autre portait un costume noir étrange, une capuche ornée de ce qui semblait être de petites oreilles de chat recouvrait sa tête, cachant sa chevelure brune.

De la peinture violette recouvrait son visage. Elle n'avait pas de bandeau, la plaque de métal symbolisant son appartenance à un village kunoichi était cousu sur le haut de sa capuche. Elle portait dans son dos un objet assez long, totalement recouvert de bandage. Toutes deux semblaient exténuées et craintives, mais aussi déterminés.

 ** _" Je ne le répéterai pas cent fois. Éloignez-vous de ma petite sœur ! "cria la blonde._**

 ** _"Temari nee-chan, Kana nee "dit Gaia, stup_ _éfaite._ **

Mito se releva brusquement, sa fatigue oubliée momentanément, prêt à engager une joute verbale mais son frère posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna pour le voir secouer de la tête, lui faisant comprendre d'obtempérer. A contre cœur, elle s'éloigna de sa nouvelle amie, accompagné du saiyan. La blonde, dénommée Temari se précipita vers sa sœur, tandis que l'autre jeune fille, Kana, s'interposa devant les deux Uzumaki, prêt à défendre ses sœurs, tandis que l'aînée passa son épaule sous les bras de la benjamine, l'aidant ainsi à se lever tout en continuant à la soutenir.

 ** _" C'est bon Kana, partons, "dit Temari, le dos tourné à Naruto et Mito et alors que le trio de sœur allait s'éclipser, la voix de la plus jeune les arrêta._**

 ** _" Nee-chan, attend_ _" dit-elle, surprenant la blonde._ **

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Gaia ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Cette dernière regarda derrière son épaule afin d'apercevoir les deux Uzumakis à quelques mètres d'elles.

 ** _" Nous allons nous revoir, n'est-ce pas ? "demanda-t-elle, d'une voix plein d'espoir._**

 _ **" Evidemment, quelles questions Gaia-chan, " dit immédiatement Mito, un immense sourire aux lèvres, le pouce levé devant elle.**_

 ** _" Et ce sera plutôt que tu ne le crois, " dit à son tour le frère. " Aller, filez avant que les renforts n'arrivent et ne vous arrêtent, "._ **

Un petit sourire apparut sur l'hôte de Shukaku. Puis les trois sœurs s'enfuirent à travers les arbres, sous le regard des jumeaux, qui observèrent le trio disparaître au confins de la forêt.

 ** _" Mito,_ _" cria une voix dans leur dos, ce qui les fit se retourner._ **

Devant eux, se posa sur le sol, une jeune fille à la chevelure ébène, attaché en une queue de cheval qui descendait jusque dans son bas dos et aux yeux onyx. Elle portait une tenue complètement noire, que ce soit short et t-shirt, excepté ces sandales qui étaient bleues. Ces bras étaient enveloppés de bandages et lacé de laçait en cuir noir.

 ** _" Saya, " s'écria Mito d'une voix heureuse, en courant vers la brune, soulagé de voir une de ses coéquipières sain et sauf. Avant qu'un air d'horreur apparut sur son visage. " Oh non, Sakura. Je l'ai complètement oublié. Comment va-t-elle ? Est-elle en sécurité ? "._**

 ** _" Ne t'inqui_ _ètes pas, je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital, ces jours ne sont pas en danger, " lui répondit la brune, ce qui soupirer de soulagement la jeune Uzumaki._ **

Pendant son temps, son frère, qui était resté en retrait, observait la jeune fille qui lui semblait familière. **Saya, _Saya. Ou ai-je entendue ce prénom_ _?_ ****pensa-t-il, les rouages de son cerveau étant presque visible.** Puis il tiqua. Les souvenirs d'une petite fille de son âge à la chevelure noire apparurent dans son esprit, de nombreux souvenirs même. Certains montrait lui, sa sœur et la petite fille dormir dans le même lit, d'autres durant leurs anniversaires respectifs ou lorsque qu'ils jouaient à cache à cache dans leur jardins, et il y avait même certains quand ils prenaient un bain ensemble. De nombreux étaient légèrement flous mais cela n'empêcha pas de reconnaître celle qui était autrefois sa meilleure amie, Saya Uchiwa, deuxième héritière du clan Uchiwa.

 ** _" Saya-chan, " dit-il en s'approchant des deux membres de l'équipe sept, captant l'attention de l'interpellé qui remarqua enfin qu'elle et Mito n'étaient pas seules._**

 ** _" Qui es-tu ? Tu ne sembles pas un ennemi. Et comment connais-tu mon nom ? " demanda-t-elle._**

 ** _" Tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Naruto, le frère de Mito, on était tous le temps fourré ensemble quand nous étions gamins, " dit-il._ **

Piqué d'intérêt, Saya se mit alors à observer minutieusement le garçon devant lui qui prétendait être son ami de longue date disparu, avant d'afficher une moue dédaigneuse.

 _ **" Tu te moques de moi, " dit-elle, un brin de mépris dans la voix, " Naruto n'a ni les yeux verts, ni les cheveux blonds, imposteur. Renseigne-toi mieux la prochaine fois avant de vouloir de te faire passer pour le meilleur ami de quelqu'un, ".**_

 _ **" Mais quel abruti je suis, " dit le saiyan, en tapant sa main sur son front, " la transformation. Deux secondes, " dit-il, captant une nouvelle fois l'attention de l'Uchiwa qui l'observa scrupuleusement, tandis que Mito essaya d'imaginer la réaction à venir de sa rivale.** **Saya écarquilla alors des yeux quand elle vit les cheveux du garçon s'affaisser et prendre une forme plus touffue en bataille, et revenir à une couleur rouge, excepté sa fameuse mèche blonde tandis que ses yeux prirent une teinte bleu saphir. " Et si tu n'es pas encore convaincu, regarde donc mes joues, " dit-il, en posant son doigt dessus, mettant en évidence ses marques de moustaches, " et puis ça aussi, " finit-il, retirant sa queue de singe autour de sa taille pour la faire bouger librement devant le nez de son amie brune.** _

Cette dernière ne bougeait plus, les yeux cachés dans l'ombre de ses cheveux. Puis elle leva lentement ses bras, faisant sourire le garçon, qui se prépara à une étreinte…mais reçues a la place une puissante droite (enfin je dis droite mais à ma connaissance, Sasuke c'est à dire Saya est gauchère dans le manga) sur la joue qui l'envoya valser quelques mètres en arrière et s'écraser au sol.

 _ **" C'était pour quoi ça ? " s'écria Naruto, qui se redressa, tout en tenant sa joue meurtrie avec sa main, tandis que sa sœur se tordait de rire sur le sol.**_

 ** _" Tu oses demander pourquoi, " s'écria Saya, qui se précipita vers Naruto, avant de le saisir par le col, puis de le regarder droit dans les yeux, sharingan actif. " Tu disparais dans la nature pendant presque huit ans, sans donner aucun signe de vie et puis tu débarques comme ça, le plus naturellement du monde, comme si nous nous étions quitté qu'hier. Et tu oses demander pourquoi, "._**

 _ **" Ça n'a jamais été mon intention de partir, loin de là, " marmonna craintivement Naruto, en détournant ses yeux pour éviter le regard intimidant de la jeune fille.** _

**Purée, comment fait-elle pour être aussi flippante ? pensa Naruto…avant de se corriger « Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Elle a toujours fais peur, mais là, avec ses yeux rouge, elle atteint un nouveau stade de terreur, .** Le saiyan sentit alors les mains qui le tenaient au col, commencé à trembler. Etonné, il regarda de nouveau le visage de Saya pour apercevoir quelques larmes perlées le long des joues de son amie.

 _ **" Esp** **èce d'idiot, j'étais tellement inquiète. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais, " dit-elle dans un demi-sanglot.** _

Les yeux de Naruto s'adoucirent devant la détresse de la jeune Uchiwa. Tout doucement, il retira les mains de Saya qui tenait son col.

 ** _" Je suis désolé de ne pas être revenue plus tôt. Si j'en avais eu les moyens, je serais rentré plus rapidement. Mais il m'est arrivé tellement de chose durant mon absence qu'il était impossible pour loi de revenir à Konoha. Mais maintenant, je suis là, " dit-il, un petit sourire réconfortant aux lèvres._**

Immédiatement, la brune l'enlaça par le cou, pleurant des larmes de bonheur et de soulagement sur l'épaule du saiyan, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Ce qui déplut légèrement à la petite sœur de ce dernier, qui commençait à voir rouge. C'était à elle de serrer Naruto dans ses bras en première, et non sa rivale. Et alors qu'elle allait faire part de son mécontentement, une voix, qui semblait provenir au-dessus de leur tête, les interpella.

 ** _" Quelle touchante retrouvailles. Et si tu me présentais tes amis, Naruto,"._**

Surprise, la blonde releva la tête pour apercevoir une personne camouflé dans un long manteau, qui volait dans les airs de la même façon que son frère. Doucement, elle descendit vers le sol puis posa pied à terre, tout en retirant sa capuche qui camouflait son visage. Une longue cascade de cheveux verts apparut, virevoltant dans le dos d'une jeune femme qui dévoila ainsi son magnifique visage élancé aux hautes pommettes et à la peau aussi blanche que la neige. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu claire semblable à de la glace. Elle portait sous son manteau un haut sans manche avec un long col en V qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille, dont la couleur était noire et qui superposait un autre haut moulant de couleur vert qui recouvrait cette fois-ci ses bras, une jupe noire qui l'atteignait à mi-cuisse tandis que ces jambes étaient recouvertes d'un collant vert moulant. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottes noires orné d'une bande jaune sur le devant. Elle semblait être légèrement plus âgé que Mito et Saya.

 _ **" Ah Cellia, te voilà. Ou étais-tu passé ? " demanda le saiyan.**_

 ** _" Tu as du culot de me poser cette question, " dit la dénommée Cellia en faisant une légère moue. " Aurais-tu déjà oublié ? Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu souhaitais affronter le démon à queue seul. Tu es toujours le seul à t'amuser, "._**

 ** _" Ah oui, désolé mais je voulais absolument combattre le Ichibi pour me tester. On n'a pas cette chance tous les jours, " dit Naruto, en se grattant le dos de sa tête._**

 **Il pense que c'est une chance d'affronter ces monstres. Il est fou,** **pensa Mito,** qui commença à douter de la santé mentale de son frère tandis que Saya le regardait d'un air incrédule ses pensées n'étant pas différente de sa rivale.

 ** _" Cellia, je te présente Mito, ma petite sœur et Saya, mon amie d'enfance. Mito, Saya, voici Cellia, une de mes amies que j'ai rencontrées durant mon...voyage, " dit le rouquin._**

 ** _" Alors voilà donc cette petite sœur dont tu me parlais tant, " dit la jeune fille à la chevelure verte, en s'approchant de la blonde pour pouvoir l'inspecter de prêt._ **

Après une longue contemplation et une Mito très gênée, cette dernière se fit happer par les bras de Cellia qui se mit à la serrer dans une puissante étreinte, tout en frottant sa joue contre celle de l'Uzumaki.

 ** _" Ton frère avait raison, tu es tellement mignonne, " dit-elle. " Je peux la garder ? " demanda-t-elle, en se tournant vers Naruto, tout en gardant Mito dans son étreinte._**

 ** _" Je ne crois pas que ce sera possible, " lui répondit-il avec un sourire amusée aux lèvres, tandis que Cellia fit une petite moue suite à la réponse négative du saiyan. " Tu devrais la relâcher, son visage commence à avoir une drôle de couleur, "._ **

La verte cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de regarder Mito, dont le visage commençait à virer au violet. Penaude, Cellia relâcha rapidement la jeune fille qui prit une immense gorgée d'air.

 ** _" Ouf, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, " dit la blonde, qui commençait à retrouver une couleur normale._**

 ** _" Alors, " dit Saya, captant l'attention de Naruto, " tu vas nous dire ce qui t'es arrivé à la fin, "._**

 ** _" Plus tard, " dit Naruto, " nous allons avoir de la compagnie, "._**

En effet, après une poignée de seconde, une escouade d'une dizaine d'ANBU apparut autour d'eux, les encerclant.

 _ **" Tant de Kunoichi pour t'accueillir Naruto, " dit Cellia, un rictus aux lèvres. " Tu as du beaucoup leur manquer, ".**_

 _ **" Ils ne sont pas là uniquement pour moi. La benjamine de l'hokage est ici ainsi que l'une des héritières du clan Uchiwa, " dit le rouquin. " En fait, je doute qu'il m'est reconnu…, ".**_

 _ **" Naruto-sama, Hokage-sama nous a demandé de vous amener jusqu'à la salle du conseil, " dit l'une des kunoichi au long cheveux violets, un masque de chat couvrant son visage.**_

 _ **" Ou pas finalement, ".**_

 _ **" Quant à vous Saya-sama, Mito-sama, nous avons reçus l'ordre de vous conduire en sûreté, le temps que nous nous assurons que tous danger soit écartés, " continua la violette.**_

 _ **" Pas question. Je reste avec Oni-chan, " s'écria immédiatement Mito, en se mettant au côté de son frère.**_

 _ **" Il en va de même pour moi, " dit Saya, qui imita sa rivale.**_

Exaspéré, le saiyan poussa alors un soupir avant de prendre la parole.

 ** _" Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je vais accepter de vous suivre sans avoir mon mot à dire ? " dit-il en croisant les bras, défiant l'ANBU du regard, surprenant sa sœur et son amie._**

 ** _" Même si nous ne souhaitons pas en arriver là, nous vous y emmènerons par la force si vous refusez de nous suivre de votre propre gré, " dit l'ANBU au masque de chat._**

 ** _" Oh. Je vois, " dit froidement Naruto. " Essayez donc pour voir, "._ **

En un clin d'œil, l'Uzumaki se transforma directement en super saiyan 2, libérant ainsi son Ki d'une extrême intensité. Les kunoichis des forces spéciales ne purent s'empêcher de déglutir devant l'affichage d'une telle puissance, leur corps se couvrant peu à peu de sueur. De leur côté, Saya et Mito eurent l'impression qu'une tonne était tombé sur leurs épaules et durent poser un genou à terre, pétrifié par l'intention meurtrière qu'émettait Naruto. Seule Cellia ne semblait pas affecter et observait, amusé, ce qui se déroulait devant elle.

 ** _" N'allez pas croire que j'ai oublié ce qui s'est passé il y a huit ans, " dit Naruto, en écartant légèrement les bras, le Ki affluant dans ses paumes pointés vers le haut. " Je me souviens de chaque raillerie, de chaque regard et même de deux ou trois passage à tabac. Je vous conseillerai donc d'éviter de me menacer et de croire que je suis sous vos ordres comme vos kunoichis. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? "._**

 ** _" Çà_ _suffit Naruto, " dit une des ANBU, avant de se placer devant lui via un sunshin._ **

La kunoichi, dont la chevelure rousse était attachée en courte tresse sur son épaule, enleva son masque pour dévoiler une jolie jeune femme au yeux améthyste. Cette kunoichi n'était autre que la plus jeune des sœurs aînées de Naruto et Mito, Emiko.

 ** _" Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, "._**

Naruto observa longuement sa sœur aînée, avant de mettre une de ses mains chargées de Ki devant lui.

 ** _" Est ce cela que tu es venue chercher Naruto ? La vengeance ? " demanda Emiko, un brin de tristesse dans sa voie. " Si cela peut soulager ta douleur, alors tue moi. Je ne chercherai pas à me défendre. Je prendrai toute la haine que tu nous porte à moi seule. Et je suis sûr que nos mères et nos sœurs feraient de même. Peut-être alors nous accorderas-tu ton pardon, "._**

Ses yeux caché l'ombre de ses cheveux et les dents serrés, Naruto continua à tenir sa main devant Emiko, qui avait fermé les yeux, attendant la sentence de son petit-frère dont la main tremblait comme une feuille.

 **Flashback:**

 ** _" Que feras-tu quand tu retrouveras les membres de ta famille, Naruto ? Vas-tu leur pardonner ? Les renier ? Ou les tuer de ta main ? "._**

 ** _" Je…je ne sais pas. Une partie de moi partie de moi veut leur pardonner, afin de retrouver notre vie d'autrefois, quand nous étions une famille. Une vie où je me sentais heureux et en paix Mais une autre partie veut les voir souffrir, les voir payer pour m'avoir abandonné, pour m'avoir pris pour un monstre, un monstre que je ne suis pas. Oui, une partie de moi les hais. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Suis-je vraiment un monstre alors ? Suis-je vraiment différent des autres saiyans ? Vais-je succomber à ma haine comme eux, a cause de leur sang qui coule dans mes veines ? "._**

 ** _" Tu n'es pas un monstre Naruto, bien loin de là. Le sang de saiyan qui coule dans tes veines n'est pas responsables de ta haine, "._**

 ** _" D'où vient-elle alors ? "._**

 ** _" De ton cœur, tout comme l'amour qui y réside et que tu leur porte encore. Nous avons toujours en nous une part d'ombre et de lumière. A toi de choisir. La vengeance ou le pardon. Veux-tu prouver au village et à ta famille qu'ils avaient tort ou leur donner raison ? "._**

 ** _" Je…je n'ai pas de réponse, "._**

 ** _" Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que le moment venu, tu la trouveras. Suis ce que dicte ton cœur. Lui ne te trahira jamais, "._**

 ** _Flashback fin:_**

 ** _" Oni-chan, ne fais pas ça, " dit Mito, essayant de se relever difficilement._**

Le saiyan ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu puisqu'il augmenta l'intensité du Ki présent dans sa paume.

 ** _" Je vous interdis d'intervenir, " s'écria Emiko en voyant des ANBU bouger légèrement, prêt à neutraliser Naruto._**

 _ **" Mais Emiko-sama…, " commença l'une des Kunoichi.**_

 ** _" Rester où vous êtes. Suis-je clair ? " dit-elle froidement._ **

A contrecœur, les ANBU opinèrent de la tête nerveusement. Emiko reporta son attention sur son petit frère, la main toujours tendue devant lui.

 ** _" Naruto nii-chan, arrête, je t'en supplie, " dit Mito, essayant une nouvelle fois de dissuader son frère._ **

Poussant un cri, ce dernier libéra le Ki de sa main et se précipita droit vers Emiko, dont les yeux étaient fermés, attendant le coup. Un coup qui ne vint jamais. Une petite explosion eut lieu dans son dos et lentement, la rouquine ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir son frère, dont la main s'était abaissé tout en évitant de croiser le regard de sa sœur. Cette dernière se retourna pour constater qu'un des arbres derrière avait disparu, la base de son tronc étant complètement carbonisé. Emiko poussa un petit rire nerveux, en voyant l'affichage de destruction de son petit frère avant de retourner son attention vers ce dernier.

 ** _" Alors, " dit-il, tandis que ses cheveux retrouvaient son rouge d'origine, " on va rester ici toute la nuit ou vous allez me conduire à votre hokage, "._**

 ** _" Je ne pense pas que vous aurez d'objection si j'accompagne Naruto, " dit Cellia, en se mettant au côté du saiyan._**

 ** _" Non, aucune. Suivez-moi, " dit la sœur de ce dernier, " Mito, Saya, vous pouvez aussi nous accompagner, "._**

Les trois jeunes gens escortés par les forces spéciales, le chemin vers la tour de l'hokage se passa dans le silence et sans encombres jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent dans le village. Naruto ne put que constater les dégâts que ce soit au niveau matériel et au niveau pertes humaines. De nombreux bâtiment étaient détruit, à moitié ou complètement. Des corps sans vies était tirés des décombres, la plupart des kunoichis mais également quelques civils qui n'avaient pu se mettre à l'abri à temps.

 **Voilà à quoi ressemble la guerre,** **pensa le saiyan avec une certaine tristesse.** Quant à Saya et Mito, la détresse et l'horreur étaient gravées sur leur visage. **Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? pensèrent-elles.**

 ** _" Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mito, Saya, " dit Emiko, en se retournant pour les regarder, " Nous ferons tout ce qui en notre pouvoir pour que vous n'ayez plus jamais à revivre cela, " termina-t-elle, un sourire rassurant au lèvre._ **

Les deux jeunes filles opinèrent de la tête, un peu plus rassuré. L'aînée regarda ensuite Naruto, dont son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, malgré l'horreur présente autour de lui. **Que t'est-il arrivée, Otouto ?.** Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à leur destination, devant la tour qui surplombait le village. Une fois entré à l'intérieur, ils gravirent les marches puis continuèrent dans un couloir pour s'arrêter devant une des portes de l'étage. Les ANBU les ayant quittés, seul Emiko accompagnait Naruto, Cellia, Mito et Saya. La rouquine toqua à la porte et un faible _**entrez**_ lui répondit. Ouvrant la porte, la kunoichi des forces spéciales entra suivit de son frère, sa sœur et de la jeune Uchiwa.

 ** _" Ma petite Saya/Mito-chan, tu vas bien, " crièrent deux voix en parfaite synchronisation tandis qu'une tornade de cheveux brun et de cheveux rouges, nommé respectivement Mikoto Uchiwa et Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze enserrèrent leur fille dans une puissante étreinte._**

 ** _" Je vais bien Oka-chan, je ne suis plus un bébé, " dit Mito, en rougissant, embarrassé de s'afficher ainsi devant son frère._**

 ** _" Kaa-sama, lâche-moi à présent. C'est embarrassant, " dit Saya à son tour, toute aussi gêné que sa rivale._**

Après quelques secondes, les deux mères lâchèrent leur fille qui semblèrent marmonner quelque chose du genre mère surprotectrice et étouffante. Pendant ce temps, Kushina tourna son attention vers son fils qu'elle revoyait enfin, huit ans après son enlèvement. Les larmes aux yeux, elle ne put que constater sa métamorphose. Ce n'était plus le petit garçon craintif qu'elle avait abandonné. Devant elle, se trouvait à présent un jeune adolescent confiant et mature. Minako faisait le même constat que sa compagne, quelques larmes perlant le coin de ses yeux.

 ** _" Contente de te revoir Sotchi " dit sa mère rousse, un petit sourire aux lèvres._ **

Elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point elle était désolé pour tout ce qu'il avait subi par sa faute et celle de Minako. Mais elle savait qu'elle se ferait repousser illico. Elle serait patiente et attendrait le jour ou il sera prêt à lui pardonner. Ce dernier se contenta simplement d'opiner la tête dans sa direction. Le saiyan porta son attention ensuite sur son autre mère, dont les yeux reflétaient à la fois la culpabilité, la fierté et le bonheur de le revoir vivant et en bonne santé. Mais les retrouvailles attendraient plus tard. Pour l'instant, Saya et Mito devaient leur rapporter ce qu'ils étaient exactement passés avant et après l'arrivée de Naruto.

La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient entrés était circulaire. Une seule table ronde meublait la pièce, ou siégeait les chefs de clan du village de Konoha. Les aînées n'étaient pas présent, toujours à l'abri dans le bunker. A la gauche de Minako, se trouvait Hitomii, Tsume, Mikoto et Asuka. Hitomii Hyuga, chef du clan Hyuga, était une femme au teint bronzé, doté d'une longue chevelure noire. Elle était vêtu d'un kimono blanc traditionnel, ceinte d'une ceinture noire, présentant un léger décolleter de son gros bonnet C. Son visage froid et sévère n'exprimait aucune émotion. Ses yeux blanc dénué de pupille démontrait son affiliation au clan Hyuga, le fameux Byakugan.

Tsume Inuzuka, chef du clan Inuzuka, était une femme au cheveux brun épineux assez court doté de noir et perçant. Ses joues étaient orné d'une marque rouge, la marque du clan Inuzuka, semblable à des crocs. Elle était vêtue de la tenue standard des jounins de Konoha. Quant à Mikoto Uchiwa, Naruto se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, puisque dans ses souvenirs, c'était sa compagne, Fugako, qui était chef du clan. C'était une femme magnifique. De cheveux noirs avec de courtes mèches qui lui arrivait au niveau des joues, des yeux noirs sans pupille, la peau légèrement pâle, sa ressemblance avec sa fille, Saya était frappante. Elle était vêtue elle aussi de la tenue des jounins de Konoha sauf que son gilet de protection était noir au lieu de vert.

Enfin, le dernier chef à la gauche de l'Hokage était Asuka Sarutobi, chef du clan Sarutobi. C'était une grande femme à la peau bronzée et au visage élancé. Elle avait les yeux marrons, des cheveux assez courts et hérissés noirs. Ses vêtements étaient composés de l'uniforme standard des ninjas de Konoha avec les manches enroulés de moitié, de sandales de shinobi normales et un bandeau frontal. Elle portait également un tablier sur lequel était inscrit le kanji pour le « Feu » (火), autour de la taille, démontrant son affiliation aux Douze Gardiennes Kunoichis, une paire de bracelets noirs et des bandages enroulés autour de ses bras sur les manches.

A la droite de Minako, se trouvait Inoka, Chouka, Shikaya, Shibiru et Kushina. Inoko Yamanaka, chef du clan Yamanaka, était une femme aux yeux bleus verts et aux longs cheveux blonds cendres, légèrement hérissés sur le dessus et se terminant par une longue queue de cheval. Elle portait le gilet pare-balles standards de konoha sur un costume noir et un haori rouge sans manches. Chouka Akimichi, chef du clan Akimichi, était une femme aux formes généreuses et aux longs cheveux roux légèrement hérissés. Son visage, légèrement potelé, avait des marques violettes sur ses joues. Elle portait une armure samouraï avec le kanji pour "nourriture" (食, shoku) gravé dessus, sur un costume noir. Une corde violette ceinturait sa taille, tandis qu'un hachimaki était noué autour de sa tête.

Shikaya Nara, chef du clan Nara, avait deux fines cicatrices sur le côté droit de son visage. Elle avait les cheveux noirs attachés en une courte queue de cheval hérissés et des yeux noirs. Elle portait une chemise à mailles sous son gilet et un manteau en peau cerfs, un pantalon et des sandales noirs. Shiburu Aburame, chef du clan Aburame, Shibi, comme tous les membres de son clan, portait des lunettes noires et avait des cheveux hérissés noirs et assez courts. Elle était également vêtu d'un costume à col haut, tout en portant un réservoir sur le dos, un pantalon gris et des sandales noires.

Enfin, Kushina Uzumaki, chef du clan Uzumaki, avait prit la succession de sa mère paternelle, Sayka Uzumaki, suite à sa mort durant le génocide D'Uzushio, détruit par la guerre. Cousin du clan Senju, un des deux clans fondateurs de Konoha, les membres du clan Uzumaki étaient d'excellentes maitresses et utilisatrices du fûinjutsu. Cette réputation leur valut dans le monde entier une très grande renommée, mais aussi de la crainte et du respect, qui conduit finalement à la destruction d'Uzushio et le reste du pays des tourbillons. Elles possédaient également une longévité et une très forte vitalité, ainsi qu'une capacité de régénération incroyable.

Avec la destruction de leur patrie, les survivants, qui avaient prit la fuite, se cachèrent pendant plusieurs jours, craignant que les kunoichis ennemies ne les trouvent et les achèvent. Mais heureusement, les renforts de Konoha arrivèrent à leur secours. Allié d'Uzu, la feuille avait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au pays des tourbillons, malgré que les villages ennemis avaient tout fait en leur pouvoir pour leur barrer la route et qu'eux même étaient occupées sur leur propres front. Le bataillon des kunoichis de Konoha engagèrent le combat avec Iwa, Kumo et Kiri, responsable de la destruction d'Uzushio. Le village de la feuille remporta l'escarmouche, avec très peu de perte.

Il faut dire que les kunoichis d'Uzu n'avaient pas fait dans la dentelle. Malgré une infériorité numérique conséquente face au trois village ennemis, Uzushio détruisit à elle seule 90 % des forces antagonistes. Konoha n'avait plus qu'a achever les ennemies affaiblis. La feuille proposa alors au survivants d'Uzu no kuni, une place dans leurs villages, assurant leur protection et un nouveau foyer. Ces derniers acceptèrent avec joie et ainsi, le clan Uzumaki rejoignit Konoha et pu se reconstruire lentement mais surement. Kushina portait le bandeau protecteur de Konoha autour de sa tête avec ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval.

Sa tenue se compose d'un gilet pare-balles standards vert de Konoha sur une chemise à manches courtes noir et pantalon noir moulant qui a atteignait ses mollets. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de sandale violette. Mito et Saya firent donc leur rapport sur les événements dont elles avaient été témoins, ainsi que sur leur combat. Une fois le récit des jeunes filles terminés, le conseil se tourna vers Naruto, qui resta impassible devant les yeux scrutateurs des chefs de clan.

 ** _" Ce que dit Mito est vrai ? " demanda alors Hitomi Hyuga, " Es-tu capable d'utiliser le chakra ? "._**

 ** _" Non, " répondit le saiyan, ce qui froncer des sourcils la détentrice du Byakugan._**

 ** _" Il est inutile de nous mentir mon garçon, bon nombre d'entre nous t'avons vu à l'œuvre, " répliqua-t-elle._**

 _ **" Et je maintiens ce que je dit, " répondit-il, " je n'utilise pas le chakra. J'utilise une énergie, disons, plus primaire, ".**_

 ** _" Le Ki, " dit alors Kushina, ce qui fit tourner toute les têtes vers elle, la faisant rougir d'embarras._**

 _ **" Comment le sais-tu ? " demanda son fils, un peu étonné.**_

 _ **" L'homme qui t'a enlevé en a fait mention, " répondit-elle. " A l'époque, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, j'étais plus occupé à l'empêcher de t'emmener avec lui, ".**_

 ** _" Oui, l'empêcher à emmener l'arme de ton Hokage, " rétorqua Naruto._**

Minako et Kushina eurent l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur après les mots durs mais justifiés de leur fils, tandis que le conseil baissa honteusement la tête. Il était vrai que ce sujet avait été mis sur la table, il y a huit ans, lorsque le conseil s'était réuni pour décider du sort de Naruto. Devait-il garder en vie le garçon afin d'en faire une arme ou non ? C'était l'Hokage lui même qui avait proposer l'idée et finalement, elle avait été approuvé. Mais en vérité, Minako et Kushina l'avait suggéré afin d'empêcher la mise a mort de leur fils car même si elles le croyaient perdu à l'époque, jamais elles n'auraient été capable de l'exécuter. Jusqu'à ce que Kushina, un soir, ne soit retrouver près des terrains d'entraînement, éreinté, une profonde plaie au ventre. Minako n'avait jamais oublié ce jour.

 **Flash back: Konoha, il y a huit ans**

 ** _" Où est-elle ? " pesta Minako, qui sautait à travers les arbres de la forêt entourant Konoha. " Je lui avais dit de prendre une escorte avec elle. Mais non, madame et sa fierté mal placé jugeait que cela n'était pas nécessaire. Quand je l'aurais retrouvé, je lui place une escouade d'ANBU qui la suivront comme son ombre pendant le reste de sa vie, "._**

 _Quelques minutes après que Kushina partit se promener seule, des explosions eurent lieu aux terrains d'entraînement de Konoha, ce qui inquiéta Minako. Immédiatement, accompagné d'une escouade des forces spéciales, l'Hokage partit à la recherche de sa compagne, sachant qu'elle était partie se promener dans les alentours où eurent lieu les explosions. Une des Kunoichis qui était partit en reconnaissance, apparut alors auprès de la Namikaze et de son escorte._

 ** _" Hokage-sama, nous l'avons trouvé, " dit-elle_**

 ** _" Conduis-moi auprès d'elle, " ordonna la jeune femme._**

 _La kunoichi prit les devants, son Hokage sur ses talons. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent sur un des terrains d'entraînement de Konoha. C'est là que Minako aperçut Kushina, mal en point, entouré par un trio d'ANBU qui lui fournissait les premiers soins._

 ** _" Kushina, " cria sa compagne en tombant assis à côté d'elle. Son regard s'emplit d'horreur en apercevant la plaie béante sur son abdomen. " Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? " demanda-t-elle._**

 ** _" La plaie est profonde, " dit l'une des ANBU, " mais c'est curieux, la blessure semble être cautérisé, ce qui l'a empêché de se vider de son sang. Les organes internes n'ont pas été trop touchés miraculeusement. Pour l'instant, ces jours ne sont pas en danger. Dès que nous aurons finis les premiers soins, nous la conduirons à l'hôpital, "._**

 ** _" Minako, " entendit la concernée._**

 ** _" Kushina, " dit-elle, en reportant son attention sur l'Uzumaki. " Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, "._**

 ** _" Minako, " répéta la rouquine, " il l'a enlevé. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Il a enlevé notre petit tourbillon, "._**

 _Cette dernière phrase fit geler Minako, un sentiment d'appréhension tordant ses entrailles._

 ** _" Qu'est ce que tu racontes Kushina ? Le sang que tu as perdu doit te faire un peu perdre la tête, " dit la blonde._**

 ** _" Ce n'était pas de sa faute Minako. Ça n'a jamais été…de sa faute, " dit Kushina avant de s'évanouir, épuisé._**

 _Pendant ce temps, Minako restait geler sur place. Que voulait dire sa compagne ? Et pourquoi s'est-elle retrouvé dans un tel état ? Elle devra attendre son réveil pour obtenir les réponses à ses questions. Pourtant, la yondaime savait que ce qu'elle allait entendre quand Kushina se réveillerait, n'allait pas lui plaire._

 **Fin du Flashback:**

Une fois réveillé à l'hôpital, Kushina lui révéla l'horrible vérité. Que son fils n'était en réalité pas le monstre qu'elles croyaient et qu'il n'avait eu aucun contrôle sur sa transformation. Finalement, il n'était pas différent d'un Jinchuriki. Le conseil en fut informé et une profonde culpabilité s'était abattu sur eux, à l'exception des anciennes qui jugeait que l'enlèvement de Naruto était une bonne chose pour la sécurité du village. Hiruko avait lancé un regard sur les parents du saiyan qui en disait long sur sa pensé. **Hiruko,** **pensa douloureusement** **Minako.** Comment allait-elle annoncer la nouvelle à son fils ?

 ** _" Nous sommes désolé pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé par notre faute, Naruto, " dit Mikoto. Même si elle n'était pas à la tête du clan à l'époque, elle aussi s'était mis à ignorer le garçon qu'elle avait considéré comme son neveu. " Nous espérons faire amende honorable à ton égard le plus tôt possible pour expier nos fautes, "._**

 ** _" On verra, " dit le saiyan. " Bon trêve de bavardage, vous ne m'avez pas appelé ici uniquement pour me présenter vos excuses. Arrêtons de tourner du pot et que voulez-vous savoir exactement ? "._**

Le conseil se scruta du coin de l'œil avant que Minako ne prenne la parole.

 ** _" Nous voulons savoir ce qui t'es arrivé les huit dernières années, Naruto. De ton enlèvement jusqu'à ton retour à Konoha, " dit-elle._ **

Son fils prit un air pensif, méditant sur ce qu'il devrait leur dire. Après quelques secondes, il poussa un léger soupir.

 ** _" Etes-vous sur de vouloir entendre mon récit maintenant ? Il m'est arrivé bien des choses après mon enlèvement. Je suis sûr que vous devez déjà gérer la crise que traverse le village. Peut-être devrais-t-on reporté cela à plus tard ? " dit le rouquin._**

Le conseil échangea un débat silencieux du regard. Ce que disait Naruto avait du bon en soi. Mieux vaut qu'elles s'occupent de la sécurité de Konoha et de le remettre sur pied au plus vite avant qu'elles n'entendent son récit. Pendant ce temps, Naruto pensa à ce qu'il allait faire une fois qu'il serait libre de se promener dans la feuille. Peut-être allez manger des nouilles chez Ichiraku avec Cellia ? Puis l'emmener sur le monument ornant la falaise pour lui montrer la vue spectaculaire du villlage ? Non, avant de faire ça, il devait absolument rendre visite à sa grand-mère qui a toujours cru en lui. D'ailleurs…

 ** _" Ou est Hiruko Obaa-chan ? Ne devrait-elle pas être avec vous ? "._**

Et le temps s'arrêta.


End file.
